Oubliez Robin, Je suis Batman
by PsychopathequiAssume
Summary: Stiles en a marre d'être Robin, il veut être Batman. Après des vacances de Noël où toute la meute à déserté, il ne reste que le pauvre Stiles et la belle Erica, association bizarre dites-vous? Peut être mais ça risque de faire des étincelles et d'entrainer certaines complications. Une histoire remplit d'amitié, d'amour, de désir, de passion et de sentiments en tout genre...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! C'est ma toute première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Déjà désolée pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes je n'ai pas de bêta (si qq veut se proposer...) Bref ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous faire découvrir cette histoire, gros bisous mes petits loups.

Ps: j'attends vos reviews ;)

Bonne lecture,

L'occasion de se taire.

C'est vrai que par ici la neige est rare, tellement que quand elle présente c'est l'événement. Si bien que Stiles ne l'a vu qu'une fois et ça remontait déjà à quelques années. Regardant par sa fenêtre ouverte pour respirer l'air frais, il regarde Beackon Hills dans son manteau blanc, c'était vraiment magnifique. Au magasin il avait entendu une petite fille dire qu'on se dirait dans le monde de Narnia, il dut admettre qu'on se serait dit dans un monde féerique… Il y avait même des monstres, des gentils, des méchants et des innocents enfaite on était presque dans un conte mais il n'y avait ni prince, ni princesse à moins que… Derek serait le prince et lui la princesse… Mais qu'est ce qu'est ce que je raconte, Stiles Stilinski reprenez vous se dit t-il ! Mmm Derek en collant et uniforme… sexy… Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Derek-je-suis-l'alpha-now-Hale en Derek-je-suis-ton-prince-charmant-et-je-viens-te-sauver-sexy-Hale n'importe quoi ! Bien que… Mais non ! Il allumait la radio pour se changer les idées et il tomba sur Sa chanson : Poker Face, Lady Gaga oui, oui il sait que c'est une chanson de fille. Mais il est un peu Gaga non ? Il rigole tout seul à son jeu de mot et mit le son plus fort juste au moment du refrain. Et il se mit à chanter et à se déchainer, chanter, était devenu le seul moment où il pouvait exorciser se qu'il avait en lui.  
« Can't read my, cant't read my  
No her can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) »  
Et sur un « Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face (mum mum mum mah » il coupa le moteur, prit les courses, chercha ses clés en chantonnant, ouvrit la porte et rentra chez lui. Aujourd'hui c'est Noël donc repas de fête s'imposait mais malheureusement son père était de garde se soir. Mais compter sur lui pour ne pas déroger à la règle du réveillon de Noël, il mangerait le plat demain avec son père. Il mit son ipod sur le baffle dans la cuisine, sa nouvelle inquisition, pour poursuivre son show. Il mit sa play liste spécial MOTIVATION, sortit ses courses, lava ses mains et mit son tablier. Le début de « Big & Rich » commença et son déhanchement avec. Le son était tellement fort qu'il n'entendit pas la sonnette, il continua à danser et chanter en coupant ses légumes. Une envie pressante le prit et en se dirigea vers les wc, il se soulagea, se lava les mains et ressortit. En relevant la tête, il faillit se casser la figure en voyant Erica.  
-Putain ! Mais tu veux me tuer, même si c'est plutôt l'habitude de Derek. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est ce que Derek me veux encore, il m'a pas assez martyrisé ? Aaah ce n'est pas ça ? Quoi les Alphas ont fait quelques choses ? Où est Derek il n'est pas en danger au moins ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Quoi ? Ce n'est pas Derek qui a un problème ? C'est Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Peter ? Quoi que pour se dernier je m'en fou un peu…

En voyant les yeux d'Erica luirent, Stiles déglutit difficilement et se tut.  
-Pardon… dit-il en marmonnant. Il baissa la tête honteux puis la regarda, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle foutait ici. Voyant que Stiles avait finit sa longue tirade elle pue enfin lui dire le pourquoi du comment de ce qu'elle faisait ici.  
-T'as finis ? demanda-t-elle. Bon, tout le monde est partit, oui même Scott dit-elle rapidement en voyant la bouche de Stiles s'ouvrir. Derek est partit je ne sais où, Isaac est partit retrouvé je ne sais qui, Scott s'est enfuie avec Alison et Boyd et moi on a rompue dit-elle d'une traite. Mais tout se que Stiles avait retenue c'est que son meilleur pote était partit sans rien lui dire et que maintenant il se retrouvait seul pour deux longues semaines. Mais comment avait-il osez lui faire ça, faux frère ! Enervé Stiles refit attention à Erica qui le regardait avec un regard remplit de détresse. Ce qui lui rappela l'ancienne Erica, l'avant louve-garou, celle au regard fatigué de la vie, triste et remplie de solitude. Puis il fit enfin plus attention à sa vis à vis, l'Erica d'avant était vraiment de retour, jeans large, pull à capuche ample, pas de maquillage et ses cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval, il se sentit directement plus à l'aise et son corps se détendit. Puis Stiles reprit la parole.  
-Et tu es venu jusqu'ici pour dire à se pauvre Stiles qu'il sera seul pour le reste des vacances parce que tout le monde à décider de déserté sans rien dire, même son meilleur ami de toujours ? C'est pas que je te mets à la porte mais j'ai vraiment envie d'aller me morfondre en continuant mon repas… Mais en croisant le regard d'Erica qui d'habitude si agressif qui maintenant reflétait une sorte d'angoisse, il s'arrêta de parler.  
-Mais si tu veux rester tu peux aussi, c'est un peu l'auberge espagnole ici et puis c'est Noël… Erica touchée par ses mots lui offrit son plus grand sourire.  
-Merci Stiles, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi lui répondit-elle. Il lui répondit de son sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et qui se faisait de plus en plus rare. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine suivit d'Erica, Stiles reprit la parole.  
-Alors s'est fini entre toi et Boyd, quoi tu était trop agressive pour lui ou peut être trop hautaine c'est vrai qu'il à l'air si calme, toi et lui s'était un peu comme la lave et l'eau, incompatible ! clama-t-il en se retournant vers l'intéressé. En voyant son regard il pensa que se n'était certainement pas la meilleure manière de faire ami-ami.  
-Je-ne-suis-pas-comme-ça lui cracha-t-elle au visage en articulant bien chaque mot, le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Stiles avait encore raté l'occasion de se taire, il était dans une bien mauvaise situation…

Stiles prenait peur, il n'avait jamais vu Erica dans un état pareil. Ses mains tremblaient autour de son cou et ses yeux commençaient à papillonner, signes avant coureur d'une crise d'épilepsie. Stiles voyait que la situation lui échappait et se mit à parler rapidement pour tenter de calmer la louve-garou qui s'emblait perdre tout ses moyens.  
-Calme toi Erica dit-il d'un ton apaisant malgré l'angoisse qui montait en lui. Qu'allait-il faire, lui petit humain gringalet contre un être surnaturel en pleine crise ? Il fit de la seule manière qu'il connaissait, celle qui le calmait, lui , quand il faisait une crise . Il l'a prit dans ses bras et sentit le corps d'Erica convulser contre lui. Il l'a serra plus fort encore et sentit les mains de la louve s'accrocher au col de sa chemise.  
- Calme toi, chuuut chuuut je suis là, lui répéta-t-il à l'oreille, appuyant la tête d'Erica dans son cou à l'aide de sa main. Il sentit le torrent de larmes se déversant sur sa pauvre chemise qui n'avait rien demandé. Erica sembla se calmer après de longues minutes d'angoisse qui avait parues des heures aux yeux de Stiles. Erica aspirait de grandes goulées d'air avec le parfum rassurant de Stiles.  
- Tu as une bonne odeur… lui murmura-t-elle la voix enrouée, toujours enroulée autour du corps du pauvre Stiles qui trouvait cette remarque un peu déplacé vu la situation mais laissa coulée pour une fois surtout après ce qu'il venait de se essaya de se défaire de l'emprise d'Erica mais la respiration de celle-ci s'acceléra dès que les bras du garçon se déserrèrent et qu'il la repoussa doucement pour se relever.  
-Non,ne part pas aussi...lui reprocha-t-elle son regard angoissé plongé dans les yeux noisettes.  
-Ok,ok,ok non je ne partirais pas, mais que t'on t-ils fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil répondit-il d'une voix qui s'était adoucit comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Il se rassit près de la belle blonde et elle se blottit contre lui. La réponse ne venait pas mais Stiles avait comprit, elle était seule, sans personne à qui s'accrocher à part à des parents peu présents. Elle était seule et la solitude n'est pas quelque chose que l'on vit mais que l'on subit, Stiles connaissait cette douleur et aussi surprenant que cela pouvait par être, il avait peut être trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager ses peines, il regarda le visage de la jeune fille qui avait fermée les yeux et paraissait apaisé par sa présence. Peut être qu'enfin, il n'aillait plus être seul.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne lectuuuuuuure,

Chapitre 2 : Joyeux réveillon

Après cette réflexion, ils restèrent là un petit moment sans rien dire, chose exceptionnelle pour Stiles vu son débit de parole habituel. Mais il se sentait enfin utile pour quelque chose. Erica, elle, était toujours dans le cou de Stiles, sa respiration s'était calmée elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait endormie mais sa main serrant celle du jeune homme prouvait le contraire.

L'hyper actif voulait bien faire des efforts mais bon, il était hyper actif et avait des problèmes de concentration, pas moyen pour lui de rester immobile plus longtemps.

- Erica, il faut que je me lève, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange d'avoir une fille sexy enroulée autour de moi mais je dois bouger avant de me momifier ! En plus le repas ne va pas se faire tout seul…

-Je peux rester ? demanda Erica en se levant à son tour.

-Bien sur toute façon c'est pas comme si j'attendais du monde, vu qu'ils sont tous partit et que mon père est au boulot pour encore un petit temps… Il se retourna et vu la tête d'Erica, exaspérée. Il se tue.

-Oui, oui, oui c'est bon je me tais dit-il précipitamment. Il se dirigea vers l'évier et se relava les mains et dit à Erica de faire pareil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu crois que tu vas rester me regarder ? Ahah non, tu vas m'aider répondit-il un ton catégorique. L'homme de la maison s 'est lui, na ! pensa Stiles. Erica voyait bien que ça ne servait à rien de discuter surtout avec le roi de la réplique et alla se laver les mains à son tour. Et la longue préparation pouvait commencé, la musique s'étant arrêtée, il remit la play liste. Il dit à Erica se qu'elle devait faire et elle se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire moqueur.

-Quoi ?

- Don't You Forget About Me, The Breakfast Club dit elle simplement avec un sourire.

-Quoi tu connais ? Non, pas possible enfin qui s'y connaît… et voilà comment la soirée continua-t-elle. Tous les sujets y passèrent, enfaite Erica parlait presque autant que Stiles, une fois qu'elle était lancée. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout pas de leurs soi-disant amis, de loups-garous, et de petit ami bref ils parlèrent de tout sauf des sujets sensibles, ça faisait un bien fou à Stiles et pour la première fois depuis que Scott s'était fait mordre, il passa une soirée à rire, à sourir, à être celui qu'il était au fond de lui, plus besoin de faux semblants. Erica elle de son côté se sentait bien, vraiment bien, elle avait l'impression qu'avec Stiles tout était plus simple, elle était elle-même, un mélange de l'ancienne elle et de la nouvelle. Douce, gentil mais sure d'elle.

A la fin de la soirée, ils se retrouvèrent dans le fauteuil devant la télé, Stiles avait descendu sa couette pour leur tenir chaud. Ils mangèrent leur repas, un vrai délice.

-On fait une bonne équipe lui dit Erica.

-Ta raison c'est délicieux, Stiles lui fit un sourire.

A la fin du repas, le film de Noël commença, rien de mieux pour perpétué la tradition. Ils s'étaient assis tout les deux à un bout du fauteuil comme si l'autre mordait. Mais plus l'heure avançait, plus ils se rapprochaient, à la fin du film, Erica était denouveau blotti contre Stiles et lui était allongé de tout son long. Leur discussion se tarissait et leurs yeux se fermaient de plus en plus. Le sommeil les gagnait.

-Merci d'être mon Batman murmura timidement Erica. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il s'endormit sans avaler ses médicaments et avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le Sheriff passa la porte très tard ou très tôt c'est comme vous le voulez. Il la referma derrière lui, se débarrassa dans le hall et passa dans le salon pour demander à son fils se qu'il faisait encore debout. Mais il s'arrêta devant le spectacle que lui offrait Stiles et une jolie jeune fille (qu'il se rappela être Erica) enlacés et dormant à point fermé. Il faillit les réveiller pour leur demander des explications puis remarqua le visage de son fils, détendu, paisible et il changea d'avis, il n'avait plus vu son fils ainsi depuis des années et quoique cette jeune fille fasse ici, il la laissera car voir son enfant unique ainsi lui fit un bien fou.

Depuis quelque temps la relation entre son fils et lui se détériorait et il se sentait infiniment triste mais il se promit de faire des efforts. Il éteignit la télé et monta les escaliers pour aller se coucher en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Les deux amis, eux ne se doutaient de rien, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient bien, ils étaient eux-mêmes et ça faisait du bien.

Voili, voulou, je sais il n'est pas très long mais un autre chapitre sera poster aujourd'hui :)

Gros bisous mes petits loups!

PS: Merci pour vos reviews ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Les miracles de Noël (partie 1)

Bonne lecture,

Le réveil se fit en douceur pour le jeune brun, il s'était réveillé suite à une odeur alléchante qui avait réveillé son estomac. Il roula et tomba par terre, se demanda comment il avait fait pour se retrouver tête la première sur le sol de sa chambre. Il n'y a pas de tapis dans sa chambre… Par contre dans le salon... ah oui, Erica, d'un bond il se remit debout et grâce à sa maladresse il se retrouva une seconde fois à terre, dans sa précipitation ses pieds s'étaient emmêlés dans sa propre couette, traîtresse pensa-t-il. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard amusé d'Erica qui le regardait de haut.

-Je ne savais pas que le sol était si confortable pour que tu l'embrasse dit-elle avec un clin d'œil repartant vers la cuisine.

Stiles nu même pas le temps de répondre pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne savait pas quoi répondre, étonnant non, en parlant de première fois ça en faisait beaucoup avec Erica, Stiles rougit en pensant à une autre première fois… Ressaisis-toi Stiles ! Quand penserait Derek, son cœur s'emballa à cette pensée mais Stiles se dit que Derek ne penserait rien du tout vu que Derek n'est pas gay, ni intéressé par Erica, ni intéressé par lui bref Derek c'est Derek. Et puis lui même n'était pas sur d'être gay, bi peut être… Stiles partit dans ses pensées quand Erica l'appela.

-Stiles ! Je sais que tu voudrais approfondir ta rencontre avec le sol mais à table !

-Depuis quand tu fais dans le sarcasme toi ? Le sarcasme m'appartient ! dit il avec aplomb.

-C'est n'est pas du sarcasme mais de l'humour, nuance. lui répondit elle toute souriante. Stiles en resta bouche-bée cette jeune fille venait encore de lui clouer le bec, décidemment ils étaient fait pour s'entendre. Il en avait profité pour se relever et se diriger vers la cuisine où une odeur plus qu'alléchante s'en échappait, un mélange de pancakes, de tartines grillés, de café, quel doux parfum pour se réveiller.

-Oh merci Erica ! Stiles était excité comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël en parlant de Noël…

-Oh mais c'est Noël, Joyeux Noël cria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, c'est sur cette démonstration d'affection que débarqua son père.

-Euuuh fit tout le monde dans la pièce. Personne ne savait quoi faire, Erica toujours dans les bras de Stiles rougit, Stiles tenant toujours Erica dans ses bras rougit , le Shérif, lui se contenta de croiser les bras et d'attendre une explication.

-Le petit-déjeuner est servit expliqua précipitamment Erica se dépêtrant des bras du garçon qui semblait mit sur off. Bizarre comme réponse mais ils se contentèrent tous d'aller autour de la table où en effet un véritable festin était dressé. Le Shérif leva un sourcil. Et Stiles lui s'était arrêté et regardais la table avec l'eau à la bouche, il se précipita à sa chaise se servit un pancakes l'arrosa de sirop d'érable et l'enfourna dans sa bouche et tout ça sous le regard ébahit du Shérif et d'Erica. Il allait même jusqu'à pousser des petits soupirs.

-C'est tellement bon, Mon Dieu Erica, tu es un vrai cordon bleu ! et Stiles continua sur sa lancer, la complimenta encore et encore jusque quand son père toussota un peu mal à l'aise. Erica qui semblait plus réceptionniste à la détresse du père de son ami, lui expliqua de son mieux comme quoi hier elle était venue ici car chez elle n'y avait personne, que dans la personne de Stiles elle avait trouvé un compagnon à son infortune. Qu'ils avaient finit de préparer le repas ensemble et qu'ils l'avaient ensuite dégustés dans le salon en regardant la télé et qu'ils s'étaient endormis.

-Et pour vous remerciez tout les deux pour votre hospitalité, je vous ai fait le petit-déjeuner.. termina t-elle. Pendant que Stiles gémissait à chaque bouchée. (pas vraiment approprié n'est ce pas ?)

Surtout, se que tout le monde ignorait c'est qu'une personne (qui ne devrait pas être là) les espionnait. Et en voyant le spectacle qu'offrait le Sherif et Erica rigolant de Stiles qui continuait son cirque lui fit si mal que "personne" s'enfuit. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas aussi c'est que cette personne allait encore plus se refermer, que cette personne allait faire souffrir son entourage car cette personne ne supportait pas de voir cette scène de bonheur qui lui rappelait de nombreux beaux souvenirs mais qui étaient beaucoup trop douloureux à se rappeler. Et ce que tout le monde ignorait; c'est que là n'était pas la vrai raison du pourquoi cette personne se sentait si mal. (tout le monde me suit? )

Le Shérif avait finit par comprendre la situation et au bout de quelques minutes de silences interrompus par les bruits incongrus de son fils, il se mit à rire avec la jeune fille car se spectacle était assez particulier. Le petit-déjeuner se finit dans une ambiance chaleureuse et le Shérif dû admettre que cette jeune fille avait du talent pour cuisiner. Il se leva et débarrassa son assiette.

-Je dois passer au poste mais je serais là pour le diner dit il assez rapidement pour empêcher son fils de dire quelque chose. Et pas de bêtises rajouta-t-il ne sachant pas quelle relation entretenait les deux ados assis à sa table.

-Mais on est que des amis papa! dit Stiles devenant aussi rouge que son pull à capuche préféré. Le Shérif sourit, il faisait confiance à son fils. Erica surprise, avala son café de travers mais renchéris en regardant Stiles dans les yeux.

-Oui, on est ami. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent complices. Le Shérif satisfait fit la bise à Erica et prit son fils dans ses bras, Stiles était surprit par son attitude mais fondit, cela faisait bien trop longtemps, ça lui avait manqué.

-Joyeux Noël mon grand... dit le Shérif ému puis il désséra sa prise, prit le reste de ses affaires et partit. Stiles tout benêt restait debout, pantois, le sourire aux lèvres.

Erica et Stiles débarrassèrent le reste et firent la vaisselle en continuant la conversation. Le jeune homme se dirigeait vers les escaliers dans l'intention d'aller prendre une douche. Il dit à Erica de faire comme chez elle et monta.

Il rentrait dans la salle de bain en pensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il rentra dans la douche et finit par se dire qu'il n'avait rien à redire, c'était la meilleure soirée depuis des siècles ainsi que la meilleur nuit, l'eau chaude lui fit du bien, il se savonna et sortit. Il attrapait sa serviette, la nouait à sa taille quand la louve-garou rentra, il fut si surprit qu'il poussa un cri.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là? J'aurais pu être à poils ou occupé... Erica le regarda et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

-J'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes, elle descendit sa brallette et avant qu'elle n'abaisse son pantalon, il se retourna en moins de deux.

-Fait pas ton pudique, je fais pipi c'est tout, il attendait qu'elle ait finit pour se retourner. Quand il le fit, Erica le jaugeait de haut en bas en lui tournant autour.

-Mais t'es bien foutu enfaite! elle lui faisait la remarque d'un ton remplis de reproche, qui sous entendait: Stiles pourquoi te caches tu sous des vêtements mille fois trop grand alors que t'es bien foutu!

-D'abord arrête de regarder mon corps comme si j'étais de la marchandise et sort de la salle de bain parce que le corps d'Apollon que tu vois ici dit il en désignant son corps, doit s'habiller, le Stiles sarcastique était de retour. Erica sortit en lui faisant un petit clin d'un œil enjôleur, l'Erica dragueuse refaisait surface. Stiles ne lui avait pas dit mais sa remarque l'avait touché, pourquoi il ne se montrait pas plus? Parce qu'il n'avait pas autant confiance en lui qu'il laissait croire. Un souvenir refit surface, quand sa mère était décédée, il avait été le centre d'attention, tout les regards convergeaient vers lui et il avait détesté ça... Après se souvenir fort douloureux, il sortit et rentra dans sa chambre, il avait finit d'enfiler un caleçon quand il remarqua Erica assise sur son lit.

-Aaaaaah! Mais M**** s'est devenue ton passe -temps favoris de me faire peur?! puis il s'arrêta et se rappela un détail gênant...

-Tu m'as vu nu? demanda t-il soudain angoissé.

-Non, t'inquiète je suis rentré après. Il soupira soulagé, se retrouver torse-nu devant une fille s'est déjà éprouvant alors tout nu... Stiles se rendit compte qu'il parlait tout haut en voyant la tête d'Erica.

-Oups pardon... Mais elle lui sourit, il était déjà excusé.

-Bon s'est pas que la contemplation de ton corps me dérange mais à choisir entre aller me laver et rester te regarder...Je préfère aller me laver. Et elle partit rigolant à plein poumons devant le regard épouvanté de Stiles. Outch se dit Stiles ça fait mal mais il finit par sourire parce qu'il se sentait vraiment bien. Erica fit vraiment comme chez elle, elle utilisait le gel douche de Stiles son shampoing elle se rinça et sortit puis trouva une serviette et un sèche cheveux qu'elle utilisa. Elle ouvrit les armoires à la recherche d'une crème idratante, quoi? N'a-elle pas le droit d'avoir une belle peau. Elle trouva et s'en servit. Elle sortit, enroulée dans sa serviette et rentra dans la chambre de Stiles, ce dernier avait disparu, elle tendit l'oreille est l'entendit marmonné à l'étage du dessous à propos d'un méchant coin de table qui avait osez faire mal à son petit orteil, vraiment pas normal se garçon pensa t-elle. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de Stiles, lui emprunta un caleçon et un t-shirt avec un dessin de panda disant "Fuck the world, I'm a panda" drôle de vêtement mais qui correspondait parfaitement à son propriétaire. Elle enfila le reste de ses vêtements. Stiles arriva quand elle sortit des chaussettes de son tiroir.

-Vas y fait comme chez toi.

-Je ne me suis pas privée! Il vit qu'elle avait mis son t-shirt préféré. Il grommela...

Ils décidèrent de sortir et d'aller faire un tour au centre ville mais entreprirent d'abord de se vêtir plus chaudement.

Ils descendirent, Stiles prenait ses clés et son gsm quand il ouvrit la porte suivit d'Erica, il la referma derrière lui, se retourna et pour la énième fois de la journée son cœur fit un bond de surprise. -Lydia?

De loin "personne" était à la lisière du bois et continuait de les observer mais quand il les vit tout les deux dans la chambre, son coeur se serra et il s'éloigna en courant, il s'enfuit et ne se retourna plus. Il courra encore et encore. Mais "personne" avait mal compris, dans cette chambre se n'était que deux amis qui plaisantaient, mais ça il ne le savait pas.

Juste pour vous mes petits loups 2 chapitres en un jour! J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews (enfaite j'exige que vous en écrivez! :) ) A +


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Les miracles de Noël (partie 2)

Bonne lecture,

-Lydia ?

Le cerveau de Stiles carburait à toute allure, qu'est ce que la fille de ses rêves faisait devant sa porte ? A son avis elle ne venait pas pour lui mais pour qui alors ? Son père, le Shérif mais pourquoi viendrait-elle voir le Shérif… Quelque chose avait dû arriver, mais quoi de si important pour qu'elle vienne jusque chez lui et le jour de Noël, Jackson. Directement son humeur devint plus sombre. Il se décida à lever la tête et croisa les regards de Lydia et d'Erica et vu leur tête il avait encore parlé tout haut.

-Crotte en le disant et en le pensant très fort.

-Ca devient une habitude dit Erica d'un air amusé. Lydia détestait être mise à l'écart. Elle toussota et elle eue enfin l'attention des deux autres. Mais elle était néanmoins un peu mal à l'aise.

-Enfaite je m'ennuyais donc je suis sortit puis je suis passé devant ta maison et je me suis dit que tu ferrais l'affaire pour me distraire le temps que Jackson revienne. Expliqua t-elle, le début de la phrase avait bien commencé mais la fin était plutôt cassante et blessante.

-Dit toute suite que je suis un bouche-trou lui répondit Stiles d'un ton cassant, Erica avait sentit le mensonge de Lydia, cette dernière semblait oublier qu'elle avait affaire à une louve-garou. Elle savait que cette fille était venue intentionnellement jusque chez Stiles et qu'elle mentait juste par fierté. Sentant la détresse du garçon, elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Bien que la blonde n'appréciait pas Lydia, elle lui fit les gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre que cette attitude avait blessé Stiles et qu'elle devait s'excuser au plus vite. Stiles lui s'était renfrogné et avait baissé les yeux regardant ses pieds. Lydia fit la moue mais devant le regard légèrement luisant d'Erica elle changit d'avis et s'excusa auprès de Stiles, était venue parce que s'était le seul avec qui elle pouvait parler intelligemment.

-Et puis je t'aime bien… elle finit son explication en chuchotant mais le brun avait tout de même entendu. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Il pardonne vite se dit Erica, trop bon trop con comme dit l'expression. Lydia répondit à Stiles de la même manière.

- Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre pub pour dentifrice mais on ne va pas rester toute la journée ici, en tout cas pas moi. Erica les dépassa et les attendit au bout de l'allée. Stiles réagit le premier et couru presque jusqu'à Erica, Lydia suivit plus calmement. Ils décidèrent de marché, Erica s'accrochait au bras de Stiles et les trois jeunes avancèrent tranquillement le long de la route, croisant quelques passant en leur criant des « Joyeux Noël », la bonne humeur que dégageait le duo Stiles-Erica atteignit Lydia qui se mit à rire et ils passèrent ainsi toute la journée, ils vagabondaient dans les rues marchandes décorées pour l'occasion. Pour finir les deux filles s'entendaient merveilleusement bien, Stiles se fit cette réflexion : « Deux grandes gueules ensemble soit ça casse, soit ça passe », car pour finir les deux filles s'entendaient merveilleusement bien, néanmoins il s'était oublié dans l'équation, lui aussi était une grande gueule et eux trois formait un trio explosif. La fin de la journée arriva bien trop vite aux yeux des trois jeunes gens et ils durent se quitter, diner de famille pour Erica, diner de Noël chez les Withmoore pour Lydia et diner en tête-à-tête avec son père pour Stiles. Ils se firent des adieux dignes des grands films Hollywoodiens et chacun partit de son côté.

Erica se dit qu'en deux jours elle s'était fait les deux meilleurs amis qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, elle n'aurait jamais cru que dans la personne de Stiles et de Lydia elle aurait pu trouver des gens auquel elle tenait déjà.

Lydia se dit que cette Erica était vraiment une fille géniale, forte et intelligente et franche et Stiles se garçon qu'elle avait toujours ignoré, si gentil mais avec de la répartie et une intelligence aussi haute que la sienne, quelqu'un de vraiment intéressant. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien en leur compagnie et savait que les faux-semblants n'étaient plus utiles, qu'elle pouvait être elle. Au bout d'une journée elle avait trouvé deux nouveaux amis et contre toute attente elle s'y était déjà attachée.

Stiles se sentait comme l'homme le lus heureux de la terre(ou plutôt comme le jeune homme), il avait trouvé deux amies en deux jours, deux personnes avec qui passé du temps, deux personnes qui ne lui demandait pas de s'arrêter de parler, deux amies qui le suivaient dans ses délires, deux personnes avec quelques que choses dans la caboche bref deux personnes sur qui il savait qu'il pouvait compter. Deux personnes à qui il tenait déjà beaucoup.

Se sentiment de bien-être résonnait à l'intérieur des trois jeunes, c'était comme un cadeau pour Noël, comme un miracle de Noël.

La fin de la journée se déroula à merveille, Stiles finit le repas en compagnie de son père qui lui fit des compliments. Et ils allèrent boire un chocolat-chaud devant un bon film, son père lui offrait un Ipad tandis que son fils lui offrait un mug personnalisé avec écrit dessus « J'ai un fils hyper actif avec des troubles de l'attention mais je m'en sors comme un Chef ! Love Stiles »

Stiles retardait l'heure d'aller se coucher parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Il avait peur que ses démons reviennent le hanter. Mais son père décida à sa place en lui arrachant son nouvel Ipad des mains et en lui ordonnant d'aller se coucher, et faite moi confiance on ne discute pas un ordre venant du Shérif. Résigné, Stiles monta les escaliers et déjà la peur lui nouait l'estomac. Il rentra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya sur elle, il souffla puis inspira profondément. Pour éviter de penser, il se mit à chanter doucement. Il se déshabillait lentement ne garda que son caleçon et se glissa sous ses draps. Il ouvrit son tiroir et prit deux cachets, il s'enfonça dans son lit et ferma ses yeux. Mais il était en paix depuis trop longtemps et ses démons intérieurs n'étaient pas d'accord, ils envahirent son esprit, prirent d'assaut ses pensées et ne le lâchèrent plus. Ses pires souvenirs remontaient à la surface, la mort de sa mère, l'abandon qu'il ressentait par à port à Scott, toutes ses humiliations…

Mais apparemment les miracles de Noël n'étaient pas finis, quelqu'un se glissa doucement par sa fenêtre et se glissa auprès du corps tremblant de Stiles. Ce dernier s'apaisa, ses tremblements cessèrent et il se retourna pour se coller à se mystérieux visiteur.

Mais qui est se mystérieux visiteur? Mouhaha je fais ma sadique et je vous dit à bientôt, gros bisous mes petits loups!


	5. Chapter 5

Un petit mot (à une personne qui se reconnaîtra surement) merci pour ta reviews, t'es la meilleure et vive Dylan et Tyler et le beau Sharman, love 3

Bonne lecture mes loups,

Chapitre 5 : De surprise en surprise

Il ne se réveilla pas mais se sentit tout un coup en sécurité. Son corps s'apaisa et ses démons partirent chassés par quelque chose de plus fort. Son esprit se vida et il dormit paisiblement jusqu'en début d'après midi.

Quand il se réveilla, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit, ce qui le réveilla c'est les bras qu'il sentit se resserrés autour de lui, il ouvrit les yeux mais ce qu'il voyait ne l'aida pas à comprendre la situation, il ne voyait qu'un cou, d'un humain rassurez vous. Il essaya de se sortir de là mais il n'y arriva pas, paniqué il repoussa de ses deux mains le corps qui l'emprisonnait, qui se retrouva par terre mais grâce à ses capacités de loup-garou, Isaac se releva d'un bond, pas tout à fait réveillé, il faillit retombé à la renverse mais les bras du jeune homme l'attrapèrent pour le tirer sur le lit.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ici ?! Et en plus dans mon lit et en plus tout habillé non mais enfaite c'est mieux que tu sois habillé hein, ne te fait pas d'idée ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais quand même ici ? Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à rentrer chez moi sans permission !

Stiles était si énervé qu'il s'était mit à secouer le pauvre Isaac. Ce dernier n'était même pas correctement réveillé, que lui voulait se petit humain, il se dégagea de son emprise et se couvra la tête d'un coussin et repartit aussi tôt dans ses songes. Stiles exaspéré soupira et prit son courage à deux mains, se leva et se jeta sur le dos du loup, espérant une réaction, ce dernier réagit mais d'une manière un peu particulière, Stiles se retrouva pressé contre le corps d'Isaac qui le surplombait, son visage à quelques centimètres il avait découverts ses crocs, il grognait et ne semblait vraiment pas content d'avoir été réveillé de manière si peu conventionnelle mais Stiles n'en avait cure et rigolait à plein poumons. Il n'en pouvait plus, cette réaction était si peu attendue ! En croisant le regard courroucé du loup-garou son fou rire redoubla d'intensité, secouant le corps du loup par la même occasion. Devant l'hilarité de son vis-à-vis, le blondinet ne sut se retenir plus longtemps et se mit à rire aussi.

Sur ce le Shérif ouvrit la porte alerté par des bruits. Réfléchissez un instant et demandez vous comment vous auriez réagis si vous aviez découvert votre fils ainsi : Nu à part couvert d'un simple caleçon, pressé sous le corps d'une personne (qui est lui aussi un garçon) rigolant à plein poumons et les visages seulement séparés par cinq centimètres, vous vous poseriez des questions non ? Tout comme le Shérif mais vous n'auriez certainement pas réagit comme lui.

Le Shérif resta quelques instant sur le seuil de la chambre, surprit par se spectacle.

Isaac tourna la tête alerté par une nouvelle odeur, Stiles voyant la tête du blond devenir blême puis passer au rouge pivoine, il tourna la tête pour voir ce qui le perturbait tant, et il vit son père yeux écarquillés.

-Papa ! Je suis occupé ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça tu me fais peur, ok, ok, ok, je descend dans 15min, bon tu permet maintenant. Stiles avait préféré joué la carte du « je n'ai rien fait, c'est de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à pas rentré » et du "Attention: ceci est adresser à tous parents ouvrant la porte de son ados car il a entendu du bruit, tout se que vous verrez pourra certainement vous étonnez" et du "âme sensible s'abstenir"et s'était relevé, repoussait son père dehors et lui ferma la porte au nez.

Le Shérif descendit les escaliers avec comme seule pensée « mon fils avec le fils Lahey… »

Stiles s'était appuyé contre la porte et soupirait en relevant sa tête son regard croisa celui du fils Lahey celui-ci le visait en souriant, moqueur.

-Vas-y rigole c'est pas toi qui va avoir des problèmes, mon pauvre père il doit se poser des questions mais moi aussi je me pose des questions et je te les ai déjà posé ses questions et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ses questions qu'est ce que tu attends pour répondre à mes questions ? Hein vas y réponds moi y'en a marre de ton silence là, quoi tu as perdu ta langue ? Bon, vas tu répondre ou va-t-il devoir que je te torture, peut être que sous la menace ta bouche s'ouvrira! Stiles s'avait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance face au loup garou mais il s'approcha tout de même d'un air menaçant.

Isaac vit l'attitude de Stiles et malgré son état de loup-garou, il eu un peu peur pour lui redoutant la mauvaise humeur de l'humain, il n'aimait pas les disputes et ne voulait surtout pas en créé une avec Stiles. Mais regardant son vis-à-vis, il se douta qu'il allait plutôt se faire gronder comme un petit enfant. Contre toute attente Stiles dévia et se jetta sur son lit, se recouvrit de sa couverture et grommela des mots incompréhensibles même pour le loup, ce dernier se reprit et de son éternel ton moqueur il essaya de répondre à toutes ses questions.

-Ça fait beaucoup de questions! puis avisant les yeux persants de Stiles, il décida d'oublier son ironie et son ton moqueur pour éviter de se réveiller au paradis, mort après que Stiles l'est découpé en morceaux.

-Ok,ok,ok c'est bon!

Reprenant son sérieux, Isaac se remémorait sa soirée d'hier, Noël, seul, la personne qu'il devait rejoindre pour ces vacances lui avait lâcher un lapin, un horrible faux bon en se temps de Noël. Dur à accepter, triste à se remémorer qui lui laissait un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Il était rentré l'âme en peine, l'esprit et le coeur désespérément seuls. Ne voulant pas rentré pour se retrouver seul dans le nouvel appartement qu'il partageait avec Derek, il se balladait dans les rues dans lesquelles le parfum des diners en famille s'estompait. Il passait aux à bords de la maison du Shérif quand il ressentit une sentation bizarre, une sorte de malaise puis une angoisse terrifiante le saisit et ses pas le menèrent au bas de la fenêtre du Stilinski junior, son impression de mal aise s'intensifia quand il vit le corps tremblant du brun par la fenêtre, doucement il ouvrit celle-ci et se glissa dans le lit. Mais sentant le corps de Stiles prit de tremblants incontrôlables poussant des gémissements de terreurs, il le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit le corps de Stiles se calmer peu à peu et sa propre angoisse s'atténua, il se sentit glissé dans les limbes du sommeil, lui-même n'avait pas dormit aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Il raconta dans les grandes lignes, gardant pour lui cette impression d'urgence qu'il avait ressentit.

-Oh je ne savais pas, merci Isaac il termina d'un ton morne en se rappelant la fin de sa soirée d'hier, il remercia Celui qui dirigeait d'en haut de lui avoir envoyé un ange gardien. Reprenant son éternel sourire et bonne humeur, il se serra contre le mur et invita Isaac à le rejoindre, oubliant son père qui passientait toujours en bas. Après une hésitation, il enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes, retira son gros pull et se glissa au côté de son nouvel ami? Tout parraissait plus simple avec Stiles, pas d'ambiguïté, juste de l'amitié.

Et ils parlèrent ainsi plus d'une heure, son père partit sans ses réponses au boulot mais n'abandonnant pas pour autant l'idée d'avoir ses réponses même s'il devait menacer son fils. Les ados étaient bien, l'atmosphère était chaleureuse et ils n'avaient aucune envie de bouger mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement, on sonna à la porte, le loup tendit l'oreille et renifla l'air tentant d'intercepter le moindre indice concernant l'enquiquineur, il le reconnu et sourit d'un air malicieux. Stiles se refrogna qui pouvait ENCORE le déranger?!

Loin de toute cette agitation, loin de toutes ces personnes qui ignoraient sa présence, "personne" voyait tout mais n'entendait pas tout, il comprenait mal les choses et interprétait ce qu'il voyait en fonction de son humeur, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre, les explications rationelles n'étaient pas son truc, il préférait torturer son esprit. Personne ne se doutait de rien, personne ne se doutait que "personne" les observaient et "personne" ne savait pas que toutes ses cachotteries allaient lui jouer des tours.

Faite attention gentils habitants de Beackon Hills l'avenir pourrait bien vous jouez des tours!

BONJOURRRR tout le monde en se lundi soir (après une dur journée de reprise des cours...) je suis de bonne bonne humeur :)

Et je voudrais m'excuser de mon retard (s'il vous plait me mordez pas!) j'ai eu une petite panne d'idée ou plutôt trop d'idées et un cerveau réfléchissant au ralentit... Donc voili voilou un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous. Et merci pour vos reviews allez y, n'hésitez pas (j'exige que vous m'en écriviez ;) ) Bref un gros gros bisous et un gros gros merci à tout ceux qui me lise!

Grosse bis (et bonne nuit) mes petits loups

PS: Les amis! dans mon école, j'ai le sosie de Stiles! Je vous le jure! Il porte même des chemises à carreaux et se balade partout avec un sweet rouge! C'est troublant, quand je le croise dans les couloirs je craque totalement! Dommage pour vous :D mais sachez que c'est un régal pour les yeux ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour mes petits loups! Alors pour aujourd'hui deux chapitres rien que pour vous :D Gros bisooouuuuuuus

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 6 : Fin des vacances et changements

-En plus tu m'ouvres à moitié nu, je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans l'exhibitionnisme!

Stiles avait ouvert la porte sur une Lydia de très bonne humeur, lui par contre niveau joie de vivre il avait plutôt envie de hurler face à cet énième dérangement! C'était la fin des vacances et pas un jour qu'il n'avait passé seul, il les passait soit avec les filles soit avec Isaac. De n'importe qu'elles vacances qu'ils se souvenait jamais il n'avait été aussi actif, la reprise des cours était pour le lendemain et pas un seul jour il ne s'était reposé. Mais c'était les plus belles vacances de sa vie, jamais il ne s'était autant amusé, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi utile, quand l'un d'eux avait un quelconque soucis il venait voir Stiles et ce dernier les rassurait et les consolait. En se jour il était crevé mais au combien comblé. Mais il aurait voulu profité un temps soi peu d'intimité et de solitude.

-Depuis quand je suis devenus aussi populaire?! Hein? Ou y a un énorme néon au dessus de ma maison dans le genre "Stiles en vacances? Non pas du tout! Venez tous le déranger!" Non mais sérieusement Lydia ne le prend pas pour toi, hein mais qu'est ce que tu me veux?! Il se rendait compte qu'elle ne faisait plus du tout attention à lui, son regard était fixé sur quelque chose derrière lui ou plutôt quelqu'un… Isaac se tenait dans son dos.

-Alors comme ça toi et lui ! Elle avait dit ça sur un ton de surprise. Lydia n'était pas vraiment étonné de voir Stiles avec un garçon mais avec le jeune loup-garou par contre… Comprenant l'incompréhension de la jeune fille Stiles expliqua la situation ou plutôt essaya…

-Non…lui, jamais ! Bien que tu sois pas moche hein le prend pas mal Isaac mais t'es pas vraiment mon genre et puis tu es mon ami… il termina sa phrase en regardant Lydia.

-Et rien d'autre, questionna la jolie rousse, arquant un sourcil.

-Paroles de scout, non plus sérieusement, il est là parce que j'ai besoin de lui, je sais pas comment l'expliquer, s'il n'est pas là quand je m'endors, je panique et puis…et puis…

Stiles ne disait plus un mot ses yeux hantés par toutes ses nuits où il n'avait pas fermé l'œil, toutes ses nuits où il sentait la solitude le rongé, il n'avait jamais dit merci au loup pour son aide, ce dernier ne savait pas à quel point il l'avait aidé, à quel point ça l'avait soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler des ses soucis, quelqu'un qui ne rechignait pas à le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer comme une mère le ferrait. Aucun doute, quelque chose liait le loup-garou et le jeune humain, quelque chose de fort mais ne vous méprenez pas c'était bien de l'amour mais plus comme entre frère, l'Amour avec un grand A était réservé pour une bien toute autre personne…

La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, le jeune homme d'habitude plein de vitalité, se tenait devant elle totalement amorphe les yeux plongés dans le vide. La rousse n'avait pas de sens de loup et ne sentit pas l'odeur de Stiles qui s'était remplie d'angoisse et de peur.

Stiles était repartit dans ses songes, retournant à deux semaines avant, son meilleur ami ne lui parlait presque plus, obnubilé par son ex copine préférant oublier son meilleur ami, le jetant presque aux oubliettes. Personne ne s'intéressait au pauvre Stiles, tout le monde lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était trop faible, trop si…trop ça… Personne ne semblait vouloir de lui. Il était seul et triste mais personne n'était là pour le remarquer même son père préférait se tué au boulot plutôt qu'affronter son fils…

Non loin, attendant patiemment dans la voiture Erica sentit un changement dans l'humeur général du petit groupe formé sur le perron. Elle huma l'air et sentit de sa place, l'odeur écœurante de la tristesse émanant de son petit protégé qu'était devenu Stiles. Ses deux semaines de vacances avaient fait comprendre à Erica l'importance d'avoir des amies, l'importance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Stiles dans sa vie. Elle pouvait l'appeler à n'importe quel moment il répondait toujours présent. Elle pouvait débarquer quand elle le voulait, il l'accueillait les bras ouverts.

Il était resté dans le dos de Stiles et avait sentit sa détresse avant tout le monde, connaissant l'attitude de l'humain par cœur, il avait apprit à détecter les changements de son humeur, il savait quand le brun perdait pieds et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passait. Il se bougea et le retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le corps de Stiles tremblait et crispé. Isaac passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme tentant de le calmer, le voir dans cet était lui faisait mal, toute la négligence que l'hyper actif avait subit le mettait dans cet état et Isaac se promit que plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal, si quelqu'un tentait d'en faire à son protégé cette personne sonnera sa dernière heure.

Lydia s'était immobilisée, elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris la situation, elle s'était moqué des deux jeunes hommes croyant qu'ils étaient en couple mais les voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle comprit son erreur. Une infime tendresse transperçait dans les gestes d'Isaac et Stiles s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle sentit quelqu'un la bousculer gentiment vers l'intérieur et entendit la porte se fermer. Erica venait de rentrer et de prendre à son tour le jeune garçon paniqué dans ses bras, c'était une sorte de câlin collectif, refusant de laisser pensé qu'elle ne tenait pas à Stiles, elle s'approcha et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

Isaac tenait fermement ses épaules, Erica était collée dans son dos, la tête dans son cou et Lydia entourait de ses bras ses hanches, la tête sur son épaule, lui répétant des mots rassurants. Il se sentit rassuré, il comprit par tous ces gestes et ces paroles de réconfort, qui lui répétant qu'il n'était plus seul à présent, qu'ils serraient tous là pour lui, il se détendit enfin, laissant des larmes de soulagement coulées. Il formait un groupe uni, un groupe qui pourrait affronter vent et marré et que plus personne (j'ai bien dit personne…) ne pourrait séparer.

Ils étaient restés un très long moment ainsi, personne n'exprimait l'envie de bouger, ils étaient bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors pourquoi se séparer mais bon leurs jambes leur faisaient comprendre qu'elles n'étaient pas d'accords et comme un seul homme ils bougèrent vers le grand fauteuil du salon et se laissèrent tomber dedans, bras dessus, bras dessous, jambes dessus, jambes dessous, ils étaient mieux ainsi. Malgré se qu'il venait de se passer compté sur Stiles pour se ressaisir vite ,pour assouvir sa curiosité.

-Bon… Qu'elle émotion ! Merci les gars sincèrement merci d'être là… ses paroles transpiraient de sincérité et de gratitude. Tous lui passèrent une main rassurante sur la partie de son corps à proximité.

-Mais que faites vous là, les filles ? enfin il avait réussi à poser sa question. Ces dernières se regardèrent d'un air conspirateur puis leurs regards convergèrent vers Stiles.

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la voiture de Lydia qui les menait vers le centre commercial.

-Alors je vous explique, se soir j'organise une fête chez moi mais parents ne sont pas là alors j'en profite…

-Mais tout ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi on se dirige vers le centre commercial qui n'est constitué que de magasins de vêtements… Stiles avait dit ça sur un ton suspicieux, il sentait bien qu'elles trafiquaient quelques choses mais quoi ?

-Surprise Stiles, surprise ! Erica le disait avec un regard de psychopathe fière de son coup. Il se sentit encore plus mal mais qu'est ce qu'elles lui voulaient. Isaac de son côté rigolait de l'attitude de ses trois là. Ils arrivèrent après 30 min de trajet, Lydia se gara dans le parking sous terrain et ils sortirent tous de la voiture. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée et quand il furent à l'intérieur, les deux filles se retournèrent et regardèrent Stiles les yeux remplient de malice.

-On t'a emmené ici pour t'offrir ton cadeau de Nöel…

Dans un centre commercial ? Le cerveau du jeune homme carburait à toute allure, cherchant la solution.

-Pour un… RELOOKING ! crièrent les filles en cœur. Abasourdit Stiles les regardait avec de grands yeux.

-Quoi, hein ? Un relooking ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

Les jeunes filles le regardèrent de haut en bas lui faisant comprendre que son style craignait.

-Tu plaisante ou quoi ? Ta un corps de rêve et tu le cache sous des sacs de patates, il est temps que les gens te découvre sous ton vrai jour !

Stiles se dit d'abord que s'était une mauvaise idée mais plus l'idée faisait le chemin dans son esprit plus l'idée lui plaisait. Il se dit pourquoi pas après tout… C'était peut être l'heure du changement.

-Ok les filles, leur du changement à sonné !

La blonde et la rousse attendaient avec appréhension la réaction du jeune homme et quand elles entendirent cette phrase, elle poussèrent un cri de victoire et lui sautèrent dessus. Pendant tout cet échange, Isaac rigolait dans sa barbe, il allait bien s'amuser, il le sentait.

Et le reste de la journée se fit dans les boutiques, tout y passa, pantalons, jeans, t-shirts, chemises, même les chaussettes, les caleçons, les chaussures, ils passèrent même dans une parfumerie ou Stiles choisi un parfum qui fit fondre les jeunes demoiselles, il y eu aussi les lunettes de soleil, les vestes, pulls, polos, etc.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Ca va être la fête !

Quand il rentrait chez lui pour déposer ses nouvelles acquisitions avant la fête, il monta ses escaliers et sortit ses nouveaux habits : quatre jeans parfaitement ajustés, une dizaine de t-shirts (sans dessins svp), un blazer cintré, une veste en cuir brune, une paire de tennis, un polo bleu clair et un autre vert forêt, deux pulls aux couleurs chaudes, il avait réussit à convaincre les filles de lui laissé prendre des chemises à carreaux mais ces dernières avaient une coupe laissant découvrir ses muscles et oui les gars ils n'avaient pas que glander ses deux dernières semaines, les filles l'avait poussé à la salle de sport plus d'une fois et son corps s'était encore développé. Bref, il avait fait une vrai rasia dans les magasins en ne payant aucun dollar.

Il regardait son horloge et en regardant l'heure d'un air horrifié, il courra jusqu'à sa salle de bain et se précipita sous la douche. Il ressortit après s'être lavé et séché. Il allait dans sa chambre en prenant un caleçon propre et se retourna pour faire face à sa nouvelle garde robe, Lydia et Erica lui avait conseillé de ne pas mettre ses nouveaux habits aujourd'hui pour garder la surprise pour la rentrée, approuvant cette idée, il avait décidé de porter une chemise blanche devenue un peu étroite ainsi qu'un jeans bleu et ses vielles tennis. Il mit cependant son nouveau parfum et alla arranger sa nouvelle coiffure dans le miroir, et oui il s'était laissé tenté par une nouvelle coupe, ses cheveux avaient poussés et ça ne ressemblait plus à rien. Donc maintenant ils étaient plus courts sur le côté et plus long sur le dessus, en ressortant du coiffeur une jeune fille était passé près de lui en le regardant d'un air approbateur.

Il descendit en courant, attrapa son pull rouge, un bonnet et sortit vers sa voiture. Il arriva 15min plus tard chez Lydia où la fête battait déjà son plein. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avant qu'il n'ait pu esquissé un seul geste, la porte s'ouvrait sur l'hôte qui lui souriait.

-Bienvenu, vas-y rentre, le bar est là bas, la piste de dance la bas et si jamais tu as une envie pressante les toilettes sont là, elle avait dit tout ça en pointant les directions du doigt.

Dans cette ambiance Stiles se sentait bien, il aimait bien les fêtes, lieux de folie et de lâcher prise. Il se glissa dans la foule d'inviter suivant la rousse qui le mena jusqu'à Erica et Isaac situés près du bar à boissons.

-Bon je vous laisse, je vais voir où est Jackson, amusez vous bien mes amours ! Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

La soirée se passait comme sur des roulettes, Stiles dansait avec Erica et Lydia et il s'éclatait. Mais ses yeux croisèrent ceux de quelqu'un qu'il pensait ne pas revoir avant demain, Scott…

Il s'arrêta un moment, lui sourit puis il se rappela que son soi-disant meilleur ami s'était barré sans rien lui dire et pire, il était aujourd'hui présent au bras de la jeune brune, Allison. Stiles sentit un sentiment étrange lui envahir le cœur, la haine mélangé à la colère. Depuis maintenant deux ans, il était devenu une sorte de bouche trou, quand Scott n'était pas avec Allison, il se rappelait alors l'existence de Stiles et venait pleurniché chez lui. Il dévia son regard et continua de danser avec les filles, ignorant l'appel de son faux-frère.

Scott n'avait aucun remords pour lui rien n'allait mal, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Et en croisant le regard de son meilleur ami, il ne ressentit aucune culpabilité. Il lui sourit et l'autre lui répondit mais une étrange lueur apparue dans ses yeux et il continua à danser avec deux filles. Malgré que le jeune loup-garou criait le nom de son meilleur ami celui-ci ne répondait pas. Sa belle lui attrapa le bras et l'embrassa, il oublia instantanément tout ce qu'il l'entourait.

Trois heures plus tard les gens s'étaient dissipés et ils étaient tous rentrés. Laissant derrière eux, dix personnes qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, Lydia, Erica, Stiles, Isaac, Jackson, Danny, d'un côté et de l'autre Boyd, Scott, Allison et… Derek.

En voyant se dernier se fut un choc pour tout le monde mais personne ne laissa rien paraître le moment était critique, Stiles et Scott se tenait face à face. La pièce était plongée dans un grand silence.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

-Je ne t'évite pas se défendit Stiles mais sans conviction.

-Si et je veux savoir pourquoi !

Se ton énerva encore plus Stiles qui était déjà bien remonté.

-Comment ose-tu me demander quoique se soi ?!

-Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami et que je n'aime pas te voir gaspiller ton temps avec des gens qui se servent de toi ! Scott avait dit ça en désignant Lydia, Erica et Isaac avec qui il avait passé toute sa soirée.

-Perdre mon temps ! Des gens qui se servent de moi ! Pardon mais jusqu'ici, ils ont été bien plus présent que toi ! Scott avait attaqué les personnes à qui le jeune brun tenait le plus, mauvaise pioche.

Scott toujours aussi naïf essayait de lui faire comprendre que ses « amis » ne lui servaient à rien, qu'il l'avait, lui. Se que Scott refusait de s'avouer c'est qu'il avait été affreusement jaloux de la complicité entre ces quatre là et qu'il sentait son meilleur ami lui échappé.

-T'es qu'un égoïste Stiles ! Ca fait deux semaines que je suis partit et tu m'as déjà remplacé, tu n'as aucune loyauté ! Il dit les mots qui signèrent sa fin.

-Pardon, moi, égoïste ?! Est-ce que tu vas un peu regardé autre chose que ton nombril ?! Ou plutôt du nombril de ta copine ! Tu es partit pendant deux semaines sans rien me dire, sans m'envoyer un seul sms, même pour Noël tu m'as totalement ignoré ! T'es qu'un pauvre lâche Scott, tu viens seulement me voir quand Allison n'est pas dispo, je suis qu'un bouche-trou pour toi ! Moi égoïste, va un te regarder dans une glace et là tu en verra un ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ton petit bien être ! Pas une seule fois c'est deux dernières années tu ne t'es soucié de moi, pas une seule fois tu a remarqué que j'étais malheureux et totalement désespéré. Tu ne pas une seule fois écouté, je te parlais de mes problèmes mais ton esprit était trop occuper à penser aux fesse d'Allison ! C'est toi qui n'as aucune loyauté ! Combien de fois je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie ?! Combien de fois je n'ai pas dormis juste pour faire des recherches pour toi ?! Combien de fois je ne t'ai pas attendu alors que toi tu m'avais totalement oublié dans les bras d'Allison ?! J'ai faillis mourir des dizaines de fois à cause de toi ! Je t'ai soutenu tout les jours mais toi, tu n'as fait aucun effort, je t'ai laissé des milliers de chances de te rattraper mais aujourd'hui j'en ai ma claque ! Et toi, comment ose-tu les juger, alors qu'eux ils ont été là pour moi ! C'est Isaac qui est venu me consoler, c'est lui qui m'a permit de dormir pendant que toi tu batifolait, Erica était avec moi au réveillon de Noël alors que toi tu m'avais oublié, Lydia était avec moi le jour de Noël, ils ont tous été là pendant deux semaines ils m'ont supportés tout les jours ! Ce sont mes amis et tu n'as aucun droit de dire quelques choses sur mes fréquentations !

Stiles avait dit tout ça d'un ton calme et glacial, personne n'avait jamais vu Stiles dans un état pareil, le regard qu'il lançait à Scott glaça chacune personne de la pièce, personne ne bougeait. On pouvait apercevoir la colère dans les yeux de Scott.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, ils t'on lessivé la tête, t'es bien idiot de croire que des gens comme eux peuvent s'intéressé à toi ! Quoi tu veux toujours te faire Lydia, tu n'as aucune chance et puis Erica et Isaac ils sont seulement là pour te soudoyer tes devoirs de classe ! Personne n'est là pour toi, moi par contre si ! Mais enfaite je viens de comprendre… tu es jaloux… Moi j'ai une copine, je suis loup-garou et capitaine de l'équipe de crosse mais toi tu n'es rien, je savais que ça allait te rendre jaloux ! Aller Stiles fait pas l'imbécile et oublions tout ça, reviens avec moi et on ira ensemble à l'école demain.

Scott croyait avoir ramener Stiles à la raison, il ne vit pas la gifle magistrale provenant d'Eria qui s'était avancé. Il tomba par terre et leva les yeux.

-Alors tu ne fais rien, tu laisse ta pétasse blonde envoyé ton meilleur ami par terre ! Scott avait dit ça d'un ton remplit de haine. Lydia s'était avancé mais retenue par Jackson.

-Dégage de ma maison, pauvre con ! Lydia avait dit ça d'un ton sans appel.

-N'insulte pas mon copain, pauvre conne ! Allison s'était avancée à son tour. Le ton montait entre les deux groupes, Boyd s'y était mêlé défendant Scott qui avait toujours était son modèle, Derek lui restait de côté.

-Dégage Scott ! Dégagez tous ! Toi Boyd je me demande comment tu ose te montrer et te monter contre nous ! Erica est venue pleurer chez moi quand tu l'a repoussé alors je pense que t'as plus aucun droit à la parole ! Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré Scott, ne compte plus sur moi ! Oublie moi ! Tu dégage de cette maison, tu dégagé de ma vie ! Tu n'es plus mon meilleur ami ! Tu n'es même plus mon ami ! Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, rien ! Tu m'entends ?! Alors dégagez maintenant !

Plus rien ne pouvait arrêter la haine de Stiles, il avait hurlé de tous ses poumons, tout le monde le regardait. Et quand son regard croisa celui moqueur de Derek, il dit les derniers mots qu'il avait au fond de son cœur.

-Et toi, grand Alpha, tu devrais avoir honte ! Tu as laissé ta meute, seule, sans aucune protection ! Et maintenant tu me regardes avec ton air moqueur, sache une chose, tu n'es qu'un lâche qui n'a fait que pourrir ma vie depuis que tu es arrivé ! Stiles était essoufflé, ses mains était prit de tremblements et des larmes perlaient à ses yeux mais il se refusait de pleureur devant eux tous.

-Maintenant vous dégagez !

La phrase claqua dans le silence pesant et Boyd, Derek, Allison et Scott partirent, ce dernier encore remonté, ne comprit pas la gravité de la situation…

Voili voilou! J'espère que ça vous as plu, gros kiss de la psycho ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde! Allez y frappez moi, mordez moi... je sais ,j'ai été ingrate, je vous ai laissé dans le vent... Je suis désolée, j'ai été débordée et je n'avais plus le temps pour écrire... mais maintenant que c'est les vacances (et oui vive la Belgique!) je vais vous pondre plein de nouveaux chapitres ;) Encore une fois désolé! Bisous mes petits loups, je vous love!

PS: Le chapitre n'est pas très long mais j'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir, bonne lecture (un autre chapitre arrive vite) aaah oui et Bon lundi de Pâques!

Révélations (partie 1)

Regard droit devant soi, sourire joueur plaqué sur ses lèvres, épaules redressées, menton fier, il marche dans le couloir du lycée, il se dirige vers ses amis qui le regardent avec de gros yeux, Isaac, Erica, Lydia l'attendent devant son casier. Il marche, défile comme s'il était sur un podium, aujourd'hui c'est son jour, il le sait, il le sent. Sur son passage il sème la stupéfaction, il fait battre des coeurs et fait pendre des bouches. La foule ouvre un passage comme s'il était Moïse. Son regard croise celui de plusieurs demoiselles, il leur sert un sourire coquin, elles rougissent. Il fait régné la confusion, qui est ce type?Les gens se retournent sur son passage. Les filles le regardent comme un donjuan, les mecs le regardent comme une nouvelle concurrence. Il aime se nouveau sentiment, il a confiance en lui, pour une fois il aime être le centre d'attention.  
Il arrive à son casier, et tout les élèves présents ont un déclique: M**** mais c'est Stiles!

-Bonjour, bonjour alors comment va?! Moi ça va, ça va même très bien, vous savez j'croyais que ça m'ennuyerais de reprendre les cours mais enfaite non c'est cool, j'en avais marre de voir les quatre murs de ma chambre, ça fait du bien de voir du monde, pas que vous voir pendant toutes les vacances m'a déplu, hein! Le prenez pas mal, euuh pourquoi vous me regardez avec une tête pareille?! J'ai quelque chose sur le visage? Un bouton, du chocolat,..., nooon du dentifrice, ah c'est ça j'ai du dentifrice, crotte la honte... Bon si ça vous dérange pas, je vais me diriger vers les toilettes et me débarrasser de ma moustache dentificiaire, dentificiaire...j'aime bien se mot, il sonne bien, dent...denti...dentificiaire,...

Erica venait de lui plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.  
-Stiles si tu l'ouvre, je t'arrache la langue et te la mange!  
Stiles ne prit l'avertissement pas vraiment au sérieux, vu le ton moqueur qu'elle avait utilisé mais il ne préférait pas tenter le diable, il allait se taire...,pour le moment.

Mais Stiles reste Stiles et il leva le doigt pour demander la permission de parler. Avec un soupir Lydia lui fit un geste que oui il pouvait parler.  
-Avant que je commence à blablater, pourquoi vous me regardiez comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas?

Cette question tournait dans sa tête à la recherche d'une réponse possible, ,mais en cette matinée, son cerveau était apparemment encore ensommeillé et il ne trouvait pas la raison de cette nouvelle attention.

-Stiles, es-ce que tu t'es regardé dans le miroir ce matin?

-Enfaite pas vraiment, parce que je me suis pas réveillé et j'étais hyper en retard donc j'ai pris vite fait ma douche et je me suis habillé avec les vêtements que vous m'aviez conseillé, et puis je suis descendu mais j'ai trébuché et je me suis étalé, pas très glorieux si vous voulez mon avis, e...

Isaac l'avait prit par le bras et poussé dans les toilettes des mecs, suivi des filles, les garçons présents les regardèrent avec stupéfaction mais elles les ignorèrent avec grandiose.

Ils s'étaient postés devant l'immense miroir, et le jeune brun fut stupéfait de rencontrer le regard d'un séduisant garçon, son t-shirt bleu moulait le torse fraichement musclé, il redessinait les pectoraux et se serrait autour de sa taille de façon à laisser apparaître légèrement les abdominaux. La veste en cuir parfaitement ajusté lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon, ses cheveux coiffés a la va-vite lui donnait le style de beau gars au saut du lit, et ne parlons pas de son jeans noirs qui lui moulait les mollets, qui se desserrait un peu au niveau des cuisses et qui lui s'adaptait parfaitement à la forme de ses fesses. Bref cette silhouette était la sienne et il n'en revenait pas de cette soudaine transformation.

-OMG! C'est moi ça?! Non... Pas possible... Les filles vous m'avez totalement transformé là... Il avait prit un ton réprobateur mais enfaite il adorait sa nouvelle apparence.

Quand il rentra en classe, pour sa première heure de cours, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, il en prit un malin plaisir mais fit comme si de rien n'était et s'avança au fond de la classe près de Lydia.

-Monsieur Stilinski vous seriez vous fait enlevé par des aliens?

-Non, Monsieur Harris mais par deux magnifiques jeunes filles, il lui fit sonplus beau sourire et le prof de bio papillonna des yeux, il rougit même, impressionné par se regard remplis de confiance. Harris détourna le regard le premier et s'assit à son bureau...

-Puisque Mr Stilinski nous juge digne de sa présence, il va se montrer utile en faisant un résumé complet depuis le début de l'année, oui Stilinski toute l'année, à votre nouveau camarade Mr Michel More! Ainsi que des cours de soutiens trois fois par semaine jusqu'à se qu'il rattrape notre niveau, vous n'avez pas à discuter, si Mr More obtient une moyenne sous 14/20 aux examens de Pâques chaque point qu'il aura sous la moyenne sera déduis de la votre. Est-ce bien clair?

Il se rassît fière de son coup. Dépité Stiles regarda ce nouveau qui venait de lui pourrir son année. Son souffle se coupa. Mais c'est qui se type?! Vous voyez les australiens, ils sont plutôt pas mal, imaginez le plus beau d'entre eux multiplié par un dieu grecque et vous obtiendrez peut être le résultat. Jackson pouvait aller se rhabiller!

Il continua son observation, il était blond, très clair, des immenses yeux bleus entourées de sils plus foncés. Un petit nez, légèrement retroussé, couvert de tâches de rousseur, on pourrait croire qu'il devait avoir l'air doux mais son menton volontaire, ses mâchoires carrés et ses lèvres charnus ainsi que ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air sauvage et vachement sexy. Corps de nageur, épaulés carrés, biceps très biens dessinés, les pectoraux et le torse très développés terminent sur des hanches plus étroites. Ce Michel qui que soit, était l'incarnation d'un dieu.

Deux heures plus tard, à la cafétéria Lydia, Erica, Stiles et Isaac sont assis tous ensemble. A se moment le nouveau passa...

-Rien que pour lui je veux bien devenir exclusivement gay...

Stiles avait lâché ça, comme ça, d'un coup genre normal quoi. Tout le monde arrêta se qu'il faisait et se retourna, yeux arrondis par la surprise.

-Quoi, je ne vous ai jamais dis que j'étais attiré par les mecs, quoique ce n'est pas vraiment un secret...? Le jeune brun avait questionné ses congénères qui le regardaient toujours bouche ouverte.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, c'est perturbant, on dirait des poissons morts dans leur bocal...

Ils ne disaient toujours rien, leur cerveau ayant du mal à accepter le fait que leur meilleure pote était gay...

-Allez quoi! J'aurais jamais du vous dire ça... Moi qui croyait que vous m'accepterez quoiqu'il puisse se passer, je mettais apparemment trompé sur vous... Stiles se leva, la mine déconfite et le regard triste...  
Mais jeune loup fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le bras.

-Mais non Stiles! Ne dit pas de bêtises! Ça ne change rien pour nous, arrête de te tracasser, tu seras toujours le même, quelques soi tes préférences sexuelles... Pendant son petit discours Isaac l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux. Les filles hochèrent la tête pour approuver. Le jeune brun se rassit avec son sourire 1000 watt dont lui seul avait le secret.

-...La prochaine fois répondez plus vite, ça m'évitera la déprime répondit le brun. L'atblé lui fit un sourire rassurant, et un petit silence confortable s'installa... Mais...

- Mais je vous dois quelques explications, je dois vous avouez que j'aime les garçons mais aussi les filles... Je ne pense pas être totalement gay ni hétéro... Les deux me plaise c'est tout, c'est comme ça, je suis bi.. Et ce que dise les gens, c'est vrai...  
Isaac, Lydia et Erica le regardèrent sans comprendre.

-... Quand on est bi, c'est juste une manière plus simple de dire qu'on ne sait pas choisir entre les deux parties... Bref, voilà vous savez maintenant... Il fit petit sourire malicieux et rajouta,

-... bien que juste pour son magnifique postérieur, je veux bien être tout à lui!  
La table éclata de rire, Stiles ne changera donc jamais.

Les confessions continuèrent et Isaac livra son plus grand secret... Le bouclé était gay! Exclusivement gay! Et oui les gens, ses beaux yeux ne sont pas pour les demoiselles.

Erica avoua qu'elle l'avait déjà pratiqué le coït avec plusieurs personnes à la fois, ce qui failli tué Lydia et les deux garçons qui s'étranglèrent avec leur nourriture.

Lydia leur avoua qu'à l'âge de 14ans elle avait eu sa première y dépression amoureuse, ils la supplièrent pour qu'elle leur avoue de qui il s'agissait. Et à la surprise de tous, elle dit:

- C'était la veille des vacances de Noël et j'avais organisé une fête chez Moi. J'avais invitée toute mon année.

- Je me rappelle de cette fête dit Stiles d'un ton rêveur, ...magnifique…  
Lydia lui lança un regard meurtrier et continua.

-Bref tout le monde était là mais tout ce qui m'intéressait s'était... s'était ce petit brun que j'avais remarqué dans mon cours de chimie... Mais au moment où j'ai voulu aller lui avouer mes sentiments, j'ai vu cette connasse de blondasse avec sa langue enfoncé dans sa gorge!

-Allez dit nous son nom! Supplia Erica et Isaac. Cependant Stiles s'avait déjà la réponse...

-Mais, mais s'était moi... Mais merde... C'est cette Betty qui s'est jeté sur moi! Oh mon Dieu! J'ai rater l'occasion d'être avec la fille de mes rêves! Maudit soi tu Betty Mcgregore!  
Plus sa petite lamentation avançait, plus Stiles augmentait le ton et la fin de sa phrase avait sonné comme une malédiction. Tandis qu'Erica et Isaac regardaient les deux autres avec de gros yeux.

-Et donc ça m'a valu deux mois de déprime où je ne dormais ni ne mangeais plus bref le toutim...mais ensuite les Withmoore sont venu dîner chez nous et vous connaissez la suite... Lydia, imperturbable avait terminée son récit pendant que Stiles inconsolable répétait:

-Maudit sois tu Betty, maudit sois tu,...

Pendant toute cette petite discussion, pleine de rebondissements, certaines oreilles très indiscrètes avaient écoutés et leurs propriétaires vécurent plusieurs petites morts.

Des reviews, des reviews! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Bonne lecture mes loulous,

La fin d'une belle amitié :

La pause se terminait et les élèves se préparaient à retourner à leurs longs et pénibles cours, chacun prenait son courage à deux mains et se dirigeait doucement mais surement vers leur classe. Les groupes se séparaient et chacun faisait la promesse qu'il attendrait l'autre à la sortie. La sonnerie sonna et les derniers élèves encore présents dans les couloirs se faisaient rabattre vers leur classe par les professeurs.

Stiles dit au revoir à son petit groupe et promis à Isaac de le raccompagner chez lui à la fin des cours, il courra jusqu'à son casier et le fouilla à la recherche de son cahier d'histoire. Au moment où il le trouva, une petite tapette sur son épaule le fit se retourner...

Scott...

Il avait réussit à l'éviter toute la journée pour finir à ne plus penser à lui. Mais ils sont dans le même lycée, ensemble dans certains cours, dans la même équipe de Lacrosse, la confrontation devenait inévitable mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était ravis de voir le voir. Non décidément, le jeune humain n'avait aucune envie de le voir ni de lui parler.

-Quoi?! Il dit ça sans délicatesse, la colère remontait déjà en lui, jamais il n'avait été dans cet état, au point d'oublier toutes manières.

-Aller Stiles ne soit pas si fermé, je veux juste t'expliquer…

-Explique quoi? Excuse moi mais je n'ai vraiment pas de temps donc tu fais vite…

-Tu pourrais au moins me parler poliment, je ne suis pas ton chien, je venais juste pour demander la paix...

- Tu croyais vraiment que se serait si simple! Mais tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil! Quand tu auras compris tes erreurs et que ta petite personne voudra bien me présenter des excuses alors là, je voudrais peut être bien t'écouter!

-Je ne pense pas que je te dois des excuses! s'insurgea Scott, au contraire tu devrais me faire des excuses! Tu m'as traité comme un moins que rien devant tes « soi-disant amis », tu devrais te sentir mal d'avoir été aussi con avec ton meilleur ami!

Scott avait bousculé l'épaule de Stiles pour ponctuer sa phrase. (ce qui a mon avis est une très mauvaise idée)

-Aussi con ! Tu te fous de moi Scott ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui a abandonné son meilleur ami pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, ne lui laissant aucun message, le niant pendant plus de deux semaines mais non… qu'est ce que je raconte ça fait plus de deux ans que tu me nies ! Deux ans que ta copine prend toute la place, deux ans que je ne suis qu'un bouche trou, deux ans que tu as oublié de demander à ton pote comment il allait, deux ans que tu as oublié toutes tes responsabilités de meilleur ami, deux ans que je me casse le cul pour toi et quand fin de compte c'est encore et encore ta copine qui passe devant tout le monde ! Tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien, tout se qui t'importait c'est de passer le plus de temps possible avec Allison. Tu n'es qu'un con Scott et je le pense très sincèrement !

-Tu sais quoi Stiles, j'appuie se que je t'ai dis hier, tu es jaloux, de tout ce que j'ai, une copine, toi, personne ne veut de toi, je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, toi tu es sur le banc, je suis un loup-garou et tu n'es qu'un pathétique humain mais le meilleure dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai une mère et pas toi !

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Scott ne vit pas la magistral gifle que lui infligea Stiles. Scott surprit, répondit par un point en pleine arcade sourcilière, le jeune hyperactif se retrouva ni plus ni moins au sol. Stiles toucha la blessure et découvrit qu'elle saignait abondamment, les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres tremblotantes il releva la tête et regarda le jeune loup-garou droit dans les yeux.

-Comment peux tu me dire des choses pareils, après tout se que j'ai fait pour toi ! Comment as-tu pu t'abaisser aussi bas, ma mère, ma maman, celle qui t'a toujours considérée comme son fils et toi tu la remercies comme ça, en frappant son fils ! Tu es indigne de l'amour que les gens t'offrent, oublie moi Scott, n'espère plus jamais venir me parler, tu n'es plus rien pour moi ! Va retrouver les nichons de ta copine, je comprends pas comment elle fait pour supporter un con comme toi, mais comme on dit « qui ressemble, s'assemble ».

Il finit sa phrase, haletant, les yeux du loup se firent menaçants et sans qu'il s'y attende, Stiles reçu un deuxième coup, sous la douleur il se recroquevilla et poussa un long gémissement, il avait fermés les yeux et en les rouvrant il vit deux chaussures noires juste devant son nez et puis un visage apparut…

-Stiles es-ce que tu m'entends ? Stiles non, non, ne ferme pas les yeux, regarde moi !  
Le jeune brun, n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette voix, chaude, velouté, basse et tellement sexy… Il devait être plus amoché que ce qu'il croyait. Cet inconnu semblait pourtant vraiment très inquiet…

Mais le jeune brun se sentit partir dans les limbes de l'inconscience…

Il semblait dormir, mais le fils du Shérif sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras, le soulever et l'emmener vers une destination inconnue.

Semi-conscient Stiles se sentait bercé par les pas assurés de son chevalier sauveur, il n'avait pas mal, il était dans les vapes, il se sentait bien dans ce monde embrumé, monde reposant, relaxant… Cet univers de tranquillité fut cependant perturbé par une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, l'odeur de l'hôpital, cette odeur d'alcool, irritante et repoussante le fit se réveiller.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec la vieille Bertha, infirmière du lycée, il devait donc se trouver dans l'infirmerie…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mon petit ?

Elle avait cette voix douce et rassurante que seule les mamans pouvaient avoir, les mamans, sa maman… Il se rappela alors la dispute avec Scott, mais détrompez-vous ce n'est pas les coups qui font le plus souffrir Stiles (bien que ça soi très douloureux quand même) ce sont les derniers mots prononcés par le loup « mais le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai une mère et pas toi ! », des mots qui lui avaient transpercés le cœur, le touchant au plus profond de son âme.

Contre toute attente, Stiles fondit en larme devant la gentille infirmière, qui stupéfaite laissa la place au présumé sauveur, qui l'avait gentiment poussé de côté pour saisir la main de Stiles. Ce dernier tremblait comme une feuille lors de sa chute de l'arbre mais il releva néanmoins les yeux et vit le sourire rassurant de…

Voilà comment une belle amitié, un amour fraternel peut être détruit... L'amour peut parfois se transformer en haine...

Aaaaaaah mais qui s'est?! Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre... Mais qu'est ce qui est passer dans la tête de nos deux amis?! Je vous love mes petits louveteaux, see you soon


	10. Chapter 10

Hello mes loups! C'est bon chapitre qui vous attend avec une belle révélations à la fin...

Bonne lecture,

Incompréhensions et jeux de séduction (partie 1) :

_Ce dernier tremblait comme une feuille lors de sa chute de l'arbre mais il releva néanmoins les yeux et vit le sourire rassurant de…_

-Chuut, chuut, ça va aller Stiles… Tout va bien, respire…

Inlassablement, Michel répétait des paroles rassurantes.

Derrière son apparence de bad-boy, se cachait un…un bad-boy. Mais quand le jeune blond avait vu, se garçon effondré par terre, seul dans le couloir, sa carapace de gros dur s'était fissurée, en entendant le gémissement de douleur provenant du brun, il s'était précipité vers lui dans le plus grand affolement.

En voyant« son » petit protégé fondre en larmes, un sentiment inconnu s'insinua dans son cœur, l'envie de protéger cette personne, il se promit « garde du corps » de Stiles car il ne connaissait que trop bien cette situation, se retrouvé sur un lit pleurant et souffrant plus que l'on voudrait montré...Mais pour lui, personne n'avait était là, quelques heures qu'il avait rencontré le garçon, il ne lui avait même pas parlé, pourtant aucun doute la dessus, se petit était attachant...

Stiles souffrait autant physiquement que mentalement et quand il sentit une pression sur sa main, il ouvrit les yeux et trouva le regard perçant du nouveau, quel est son nom déjà ? Aah oui, Michel, son nouveau partenaire en sciences, partenaire imposé, encore plus mignon de près… Cette dernière remarque le ramena à la réalité et plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il retira sa main et la pressa contre lui, refusant tout contact.

-Bon les enfants, j'ai prévenu le principal,

-Non, non, non, pourquoi vous avez fait ça, il va prévenir mon père, je ne veux pas qu'il prévienne mon père, il a déjà assez de soucis pour qu'il s'embarrasse avec les miens… c'était un Stiles affolé qui avait interrompu l'infirmière. Sa respiration avait accéléré, il sentait la crise de panique le saisir.

La douce Bertha saisit l'une des mains de Stiles entre les deux siennes et tenta de l'apaiser.

-Stiles, je ne peux pas taire ce qui s'est passé, il faut trouver le coupable de ton agression… Mais en attendant, respire Stiles, rien ne peut arriver ici… Et ton père s'inquiète surement à ton sujet, j'en suis sur !

Avec son pouce, elle caressait doucement sa main de manière apaisante, il avait refermé les yeux et sa respiration reprenait son cours normal.

L'imposant nouveau principal rentra dans la pièce et tout les regards convergèrent vers lui, il était vraiment très imposant, très très imposant… Il devait certainement mesuré plus d'1m90, s'était un ancien joueur de football américain, il devait vers trois fois Stiles en largeur et ses épaules étaient deux fois plus imposantes que celles de Derek et pas un gramme de graisse ne parcourait son corps. Mr Blekins était afro-américain très imposant mais à une tête de nounours. Un regard chocolat et un sourire remplit de douceur vous le rendait toute suite sympathique.

Sa main ou plutôt cette immense chose lourde de muscles, s'abattit sur l'épaule de Stiles qui se réfugia contre la vieille Bertha qui lui passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules, apparemment seul contact qu'il semblait accepter.

Mr Blekins ne se laissa pas déconcerté et lui fit un sourire tranquille.

-Et bien mon garçon, que t'est-il arrivé ? Bertha m'a dit que tu avais reçu un coup au sourcil ainsi qu'un dans les côtes et qui vous aurez laissé un hématome, qui t'as fait ça, gamin ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche…

-Je ne sais pas monsieur, tout se que je me souviens c'est que je cherchais mon cahier d'histoire et quelqu'un m'a poussé contre mon casier, je suis tombé par terre et j'ai reçu un deuxième coup dans l'estomac qui si vous voulez mon avis est très douloureux…

Il finit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais personne ne fut dupe, il protégeait son agresseur… Pourquoi cachait)il l'indentité de son agresseur? Lui-même n'en était pas sur...

-Hum, oui bien sur… Je veux dire, si tu te souviens de quoique se soit, vient me voir, je ferrais tout pour arrêter ton agresseur. Bon si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire, je vais vous laissez tranquille…

Il se dirigeait vers la porte et se retourna quand il l'ouvrit.

-Monsieur More si vous voulez bien me suivre, je voudrais vous parlez… Ah oui, Stiles, tu peux rentrer te reposer, tu as le droit à deux jours de repos mais tu peux revenir plus tôt si tu t'en sens capable après tout, les cours avant tout !

Il sortit avec un petit clin d'œil pour Stiles et un sourire pour Bertha, il ferma la porte à la suite de Michel.

-Bien mon garçon, que fais-tu là ? Regard suspicieux et ferme, le proviseur interrogeait Michel.

-Je l'ai trouvé comme ça monsieur, il était étalé devant son casier ouvert et je l'ai ensuite transporté jusqu'ici…

Il passa le faite, qu'il avait vu l'agresseur et que ce dernier allait payer cher…

-Alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas retournez en cours ?

Bonne question, que faisait-il encore là ? Se n'était pas son genre de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, de s'inquiéter tout simplement enfaite…

-Je…je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il aille bien Monsieur.

Il avait opté pour la franchise même si se n'était pas vraiment son genre.

-Bien, je vous charge de le raccompagnez jusque chez lui, restez avec lui jusqu'à ce que son père rentre. Et pas de discussion jeune homme.

C'était d'un air autoritaire qu'il avait dit ça mais son petit sourire adoucissait ses dires.

Surprit le jeune, lui répondit d'une voix peu sure.

-Bien sur, monsieur.

Le directeur se retourna après un petit signe en sa direction et repartit vers son bureau en sifflotant.

Aaaah les jeunes de nos jours ! se dit l'ancien joueur de football.

Encore un peu chamboulé, Michel se retourna et rentra dans la pièce.

-Tu es là mon petit, veux-tu bien raccompagner ton camarade chez lui ? Je tacherais de te faire un mot pour excuser ton absence en cours. Je vous laisse les enfants, je vais prendre ma pause…

Elle se leva, et serra une dernière fois la main de Stiles.

-Prends soin de toi mon petit et reviens me voir si tu veux parler ou quoique se soit d'autre, après un dernier regard envers les deux jeunes garçons, elle s'en alla… En passant près du blond, elle lui murmura

-Reste avec lui, il a besoin de toi, je compte sur toi… Après une légère pression sur son épaule, elle s'en alla.

Un silence, un simple silence, bien silencieux s'installa entre les ados. (je sais, je suis pas drôle), aucun des deux ne prit la peine de le briser, Stiles préféra essayer de se lever, il tenta de se mettre debout mais ses jambes vacillèrent et il se sentit partir en avant…

Il ne fit rien pour rompre le silence, vit Stiles qui tentait de se relever, le vit vaciller…

Tandis qu'il voyait le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse, il sentit des bras le rattraper et se retrouva nez à nez contre Michel. Mais quand il dit nez à nez c'est genre vraiment, nez contre nez, yeux dans les yeux…

-Tu es engagé comme garde du corps, je pense…

La phrase du jeune brun resta suspend, le regard perçant de son vis à vis l'avait fait taire, son visage s'était soudain rapproché du sien, leurs lèvres s'effleurant dangereusement… Allaient-ils se laisser tenter par cette envie qui s'était crée au contact de leur peau ?

Les lèvres tentatrices s'appelaient et les regards leur hurlaient d'agir.

Stiles s'écarta, s'était bien trop tôt pour se laisser aller à n'importe qu'elles tentations, comme embrasser se don-juan… Oh Mon Dieu, il a faillit embrassé Michel, un garçon, un très beau garçon, après l'agression subit par son ex-meilleur ami,… Sérieusement il devait aller se reposer.

Michel se ressaisit vite, et évita soigneusement le regard de Stiles préférant la contemplation du sol.

Stiles tenta de faire un pas, son monde se mit à trembloter tandis qu'il sentait la tête lui tourner.

-Je pense que j'ai besoin de ton aide, je n'arrive pas à marcher seul, c'est qu'il a cogné fort celui-là…

Une pointe de douleur, de colère sointait dans ses paroles mais surtout une pointe de tristesse… Il retint néanmoins ses larmes, se refusant de pleurer une nouvelle fois devant son partenaire de sciences.

Sans rien dire, l'australien (oui les amis, il est bel et bien australien (j'aime les australiens !) ) l'attrapa sous le bras et le jeune brun put s'y appuyer.

Sans un mot ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, More le conduisit vers la sortie quand Stiles se rappela que ses affaires étaient toujours à son casier.

-Euuh on peut faire un détour par mon casier, s'il te plait mon sac est là-bas…

-J'y vais… De sa voix grave et assurée, le blond lui ordonna de ne pas bouger et se partit vers ledit casier. Se dernier toujours grand ouvert, il prit le sac à dos délaissé par terre et il y fourra les affaires éparpillés, ferma le casier et repartit.

Ils montèrent dans la Jeep de Stiles car notre bad-boy se déplaçait en moto et entre nous, voyager avec un garçon à peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes sur une moto, n'est pas une très bonne idée… Michel prit le volant devant l'air outré de Stiles, qui se fit une raison et monta côté passager.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et dans le silence le plus total, mais il suffit de se laps de temps pour que les deux jeunes gens se posent milles et unes questions, et oui Stiles n'est plus le seul ayant des troubles de l'intention…

Le jeune humain contenait à grande peine son envie de se jeter sur le conducteur…Il maudit ses hormones d'adolescents de lui faire un coup-bas pareil...

Notre jeune australien, ne comprenait pas d'où provenait cette envie de sauter sur son voisin, et non pas pour le manger mais pour lui faire d'autres choses qui en auraient fait rougir plus d'un… Il réfréna ses envies de loup-garou et se concentra sur la route.

Quoi? quoi? qu'est ce que j'entends? Mouhahahaha allez y dites moi tout! Désolé les amis j'aime les fins sadiques, je suis faites ainsi et malheur pour vous, vous allez devoir le supportez :D

OMG! (comme le dirait si bien notre Stiles adoré) Michel More est un LOUP-GAROU?! Et oui!

Prenez garde à vos coeurs les amis parce que j'ai encore beaucoup de surprises dans se genre!

Parce que je vous love vous avez droit à un 3

Bisouuuuuus mes louveteaux ;) j'attends vos reviews


	11. Chapter 11

Hello mes loups d'amouuuuur, voici un long chapitre, un autre suit, il sera certainement là se soir que vous en avez de la chance!

Bonne lecture,

Surprises :

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Stilinski, More gara la voiture dans l'allée mais aucun d'eux ne bougea ni ne parla mais…

-Non mais attend, comment tu sais que j'habite ici ?! Stiles venait de reprendre conscience, la question avait réussi à faire son chemin dan son cerveau embrumé.

-On est voisin, j'habite juste là.

Il pointa du doigt la maison juste à côté.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer le débarquement d'une famille entière, il n'avait même pas vu que la maison était en vente ou à louer… Il était tellement accaparé par les loup-garous qu'il ne faisait plus attention à son entourage ! Il n'avait plus de vie ! Il ne savait même pas comment allait la vieille Meggie, sa "mamy" (oui parce que ce n'était pas vraiment sa mamy mais il la connaissait depuis...depuis très longtemps) avant toute cette histoire il la voyait tout les week-end…et les petits Johson et la famille Herion…Ils vivaient tous dans la même rue, ça faisait un siècle qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour renouer ses anciens liens avec ses vieux amis.

-Sérieux ? Depuis quand tu es ici ? Et tu as combien de frères et sœurs ? Pourquoi déménager à Beacon Hill, c'est une ville pleine de charmes mais après l'Australie, tu vas un peu t'ennuyer ici... Pas que je veux te dégouter, hein! Ou te virer d'ici, c'est pas du tout ça... Quoi je parle encore trop c'est ça?

Michel lui faisait des gros yeux.

-Tu as juste un débit de parole assez intéressant... Avec un sourire moqueur , il se décida à quitter la voiture. Il décida de faire pareil et trébucha juste un peu en descendant, juste un peu hein... Mais heureusement la main de Michel l'attrapa cinq secondes avant l'impact et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau nez à nez...

-Ça commence à être une habitude, si ça continue je vais te porter ... Le jeune blond avait soufflé ces paroles tout contre les lèvres de son vis à vis qui plus agacé que charmé le repoussa et marcha jusqu'à sa porte..

Il essayait d'ouvrir la porte puis se souvint qu'il n'avait pas rentré les clefs dans la serrure...

-Vraiment très malin Stiles, tu ouvres la porte sans clé! Tu crois que quoi? Qu'elle va s'ouvrir comme par magie... Bien que vu que les loup-garous existent je ne vois pas pourquoi pas la magie... Je verrais bien des recherches sur ça, il faudrait que je demande à Derek. Derek?! Non Stiles pas après se qu'il s'est passé hier, il s'est moqué de toi. Mais je suis bête et si s'était de Scott qu'il rigolait, c'est pas possible je deviens parano mais il faudrait que j'aille lui demander... Huuum vendredi après l'école. Aaah les clés..

Comme à son habitude, Stiles parlait seul, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que celui qui le regardait yeux grands ouverts toujours à l'endroit où il l'avait repoussé était un loup-garou et part ce grand hasard entendait tout...

Stiles rentra mais More toujours dans ses pensés était resté dehors. Sans y faire attention le brun referma la porte derrière lui et se débarrassa dans l'entrée.

"Quoi il connait l'existence des loup-garous?! C'est quoi se bordel? Et qui est ce Derek? Certainement l'Alpha du coin, il avait entendu pas mal d'histoire sur celui-ci, perdu sa famille, il a tué son oncle qui avait tué sa sœur, apparemment pas très commode... Qu'est-ce que Stiles fabrique avec des loup-garous? Mais c'était ça alors l'odeur de loup-garou qu'il avait repéré sur Stiles ... C'est un loup-garou qui l'a maltraité! Une petite visite à l'Alpha s'impose...

Hey mais il m'a enfermé dehors quel goujat!"

Stiles se débarrassait dans l'entrée, enlevait ses chaussures, sa veste et mit ses clés dans le bol à côté de la porte, il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.. "Faim"seule pensée qu'il avait, à la pause il n'a pas touché à son plateau, porte du frigo ouverte il prit la brique de jus d'orange se servit un verre puis prit le nécessaire pour se faire un bon sandwich. Après la confection de son repas, il voulu aller se laver les mains mais en allant vers levier il trébucha et tomba lourdement au sol.

-Aïe mes côtes! Il est où Michel quand on a besoin de lui? Mais...merde! Il est dehors! J'ai laissé mon sauveur dehors et bein Stiles, pas très sympa comme remerciement. Je suis un ingrat...

Toujours par terre il cogitait tout haut... Le regard vers le plafond, il se perdit dans ses auto-accusations.

-...mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore au sol Stiles! Lève toi et va le chercher.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il...il n'y avait personne, il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite et toujours pas de beau gosse blond en vu... Un beau gosse blond? Mais qu'est ce qu'il me passe par la tête? Pieds nus, le brun se dirigea vers la maison voisine, arrivé il toqua à la porte...

-Quoi? De mauvais poins Michel ouvrit la porte sur un Stiles mal à l'aise.

-Désolé je t'ai enfermé dehors... J'étais un peu dans mes pensées...

Face à son sourire gêné, Michel se renfrogna encore plus. Comment cela se fait il? Il ne pouvait rien refusé à cette petite bouille..

-Tu me veux quoi, Stiles?

-Hey, pourquoi tu me parles sur se ton, j'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai pas fait exprès,moi!

Et l'humain se mit à bouder.

Rhoolala avec sa petit lèvre en avant et ses sourcils froncés.

-Ok, ok, arrête de râler, je te pardonne.

-D'abord, je ne râle pas, je boude... Mais c'est bon, je t'excuse pour cette méprise.

Son sourire se transforma en énorme bâillement, tout les derniers événements l'avait plus fatigué qu'il ne le croyait et son corps criait son envie de repos.

-Bon mon grand, je ne sais pas pour toi mais je suis crevé, il dit son dernier mot sur un ton exagérés, il fit un sourire d'au revoir et retourna vers chez lui.

Il revint précipitamment sur ses pas et serra ses bras autour de Michel

-Merci pour tout... On pars à 7h45 demain matin, soit prêt, encore merci...

Il le serra une dernière fois et partit aussi vite qu'il était revenu.

Abasourdi, Michel resta porte ouverte jusque quand il vit son voisin rentré sain et sauf chez lui, il referma alors la porte derrière.

-Pff et moi qui croyait que ça allait être simple... Le beau blond soupira et se dirigea vers son salon...

Le Shérif rentra très tard cette nuit là, en rentrant il mît son arme dans le tiroir de l'entrée et le ferma à clé, il attrapa un verre et se servit un fond de Whisky, il le rapprochait de ses lèvres mais une parole de son fils lui revint à l'esprit "Papa, ce n'est pas en buvant que tu te sentiras mieux, alors arrête!" en soupirant il reposa son verre et quitta la cuisine en marmonnant. Il monta les escalier et alla se changé dans la salle de bain quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il vit une forme bouger dans son lit, il avait mît une main au cœur tentant de le retenir comme s'il essayait de s'échapper mais il reconnu son fils dormant à point fermé, son visage contracté par un cauchemar, ses poins serrés comme pour se protéger...

FLASH-BACK:

"Stiles avait 8 ans et le Shérif l'avait découvert endormit dans leur lit à lui et sa femme, il s'apprêtait à le transporter dans sa chambre quand sa femme arrivée dans son dos lui chuchota à l'oreille,

-Non, regarde chéri, regarde son visage, je pense que notre petit à besoin de nous..."

"Cette fois-ci, Stiles était âgé de 13 ans, trois après la mort de sa mère. Le Shérif rentrait de son boulot et avait retrouvé son fils dormant dans son lit. Il faillit le réveillé mais se rappela le conseil de sa femme... Sa femme! Nous sommes ma veille de sa mort, quel mauvais père je fais, j'ai laissé mon fils seul se dit le Shérif..."

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Il se coucha auprès de son fils comme un aimant Stiles se sera tout contre lui. Marc (nous allons appelé notre Shérif ainsi) le prit dans ses bras et embrassa son front, il sentit son enfant se détendre.

-Excuse-moi mon enfant, excuse-moi de ne pas être un bon père pour toi, excuse-moi de ne jamais êtres là, je voudrais tellement que tout soit plus facile, je t'aime mon loup... Il murmura ses excuses à l'oreille de son fils, il souhaitait ardemment qu'un jour son fils lui pardonne.

-Je t'aime aussi mon papa...

Il se rendormît aussi tôt, laissant un père qui souriait tendrement...

Marc resserra sa prise et s'endormit rêvant à des jours meilleurs...

(au matin)

Il s'assit et passa les mains sur son visage, il regarda autour de lui, la chambre de ses parents, il n'avait plus dormit ici depuis très longtemps et la nui qu'il avait passé avait apaisé son esprit, entendre son père s'excuser et lui dire qu'il l'aimait valait tout l'or du monde aux yeux de Stiles.

Dans la salle de bain, yeux fixés sur le miroir , il vit un grand bleu sur sa mâchoire, pas jolie du tout, et son torse il y vit le même résultat, un sentiment de haine s'installa dans son coeur pour son agresseur, il ne lui pardonnerait pas , il se le jura.

Après avoir prit sa douche, il descendit doucement les marches jusque dans la cuisine, mangea deux tartines remplies minutieusement de Nutella et tomba sur un mot laissé par son père.

"Passe une bonne journée mon fils, je ne rentre pas trop tard normalement.

Je t'aime, ton père.

PS: Nous parlerons de se bleu sur ton visage quand je rentrerais..;"

Aïe... Son père n'était pas content, pas content du tout mais il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait alors ça suffisait pour Stiles.

Quand il sortit de chez lui, il tomba nez à nez avec Michel.

-Aaah tu m'as fait peur!

-C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'on partait à 7h45 et a se que me dit ma montre tu es en retard.

Avec un grand sourire tranquille, il se dirigea vers la Jeep.

Ca doit être un truc australien d'être aussi...aussi enquiquineur se dit Stiles. Il ouvrit sa voiture et s'installa au volant de sa bien-aimée.

Le chemin se fit en silence, mais d'un silence reposant, et chose étonnante Stiles n'essaya pas de le briser, ils arrivèrent au lycée 15 min avant la sortie. Le jeune humain s'apprêtait à sortir quand la main de son passager l'en empêcha.

-Stiles... J'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Ca n'augurait rien de bon ça mais sa curiosité maladive avait été piquée.

-Je...Je suis un loup-garou dit le loup en question sur un ton précipité. Un grand silence accueillit sa révélation.

Mais au bout de cinq très longues et angoissantes minutes, sa bouche s'ouvrit et un flot de paroles incontrôlables en sorties.

-Hein? Quoi? Comment ça un loup-garou? Pourquoi tu me le dis à moi? Qu'est ce que j'ai avoir avec cette histoire? Mec je pense que tu es fou, les loups-garou ça n'existe pas...

-Stiles je sais que tu es courant, je sais même que c'est un loup-garou qui t'as fait ce bleu.

-Eeuuh... Je plaide coupable mais pourquoi tu me le dis?

Bonne question...

-Parce que...je te fais confiance pour garder le secret? Dit notre petit loup pas très sur de lui.

Compter sur Stiles pour vite se remettre.

-Mais alors c'est génial tout ça! Par contre mon loulou va falloir que t'aille voir notre cher et tendre Alpha parce qu'au sinon...

-Sinon je suis dans la mouise, je sais je sais, je compte aller le voir à la fin de la semaine.

-Comme ça c'est arrangé, je viens avec toi! J'ai pas trop envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience... Je tiendrais le rôle de garde du corps.

-Toi rôle du garde du corps? Très drôle Stiles, contre deux loup-garou tu n'as aucune chance!

-Hey c'est pas gentil ça, mais t'inquiète pas, Derek aime bien me frapper mais il ne me fera jamais du mal, enfin j'espère... Et puis toi, t'es mon ami alors je ne vois pas le soucis.

-Ami?

-Quoi? Après tout ce qui c'est passé et après ta révélation, tu ne me considère pas comme un ami? Très sympathique...

Et il se mît à bouder...

-Ça va Stiles pas besoin de bouder (en accentuant le "bouder"), on est ami alors?

Il lui tendit la main comme pour signer une sorte de pacte, tout sourire Stiles le la lui serra.

-Ami mon loulou!

L'humain descendit de la voiture suivit de près par le loup.

-Et Stiles!

-Ahem?

-Arrête de m'appeler loulou, s'il te plaît!

-Ok, mon loulou!

Peine perdue moi je vous dis, quand il a un truc en tête pas moyen de lui enlever.

Leur petite réunion les avait mît un peu en retard et s'est en courant qu'ils rejoignirent leur classe respective mais avant ils se promirent de se voir pour la pause du midi.

Voili voilou, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu! Et je voulais dire un grand, un géant, un énorme, un surdimentionelle MERCI à tout ceux qui me lise, qui commente, qui me suive bref sans vous je ne suis rien... ça fait un peu fataliste mais c'est vrai.

Je vous love mes louveteaux!

PS: des reviews, des reviews :D


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà, je vous l'avait promit, un bon long chapitre just for you! J'adore se chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi

Bonne lecture,

Sensations et entrainement de Lacrosse :

Après de longues heures de torture la pause du midi sonna et tous les élèves avec un soupir de joie se levèrent et quittèrent leur classe.

Un loup-garou, je vous jure et moi qui croyais pouvoir me faire des amis "normaux" et bein c'est raté... Pensée très positive venant de notre jeune humain préféré.

Il avait essuyé plusieurs remarques pour son hématome mais il redoutait de croiser ses amis, il avait peur de comment ils pourraient réagir, il ne fut pas déçu…

-C'est Scott?! Je vais aller lui apprendre,moi, à s'en prendre à plus faible que lui!

Isaac était le plus énervé de tous, peut être parce que son sang de loup-garou bouillonnait dans ses veines mais quand il vit l'intéressé franchir les portes du réfectoire comme si de rien n'était, il se leva d'un bond.

Erica plus rapide que les autres le saisit par le bras, mais sous le coup de la colère sa force avec décuplé.

Stiles lui prit l'autre bras et Lydia tenta de l'apaiser.

-Calme toi Isaac, tu risque de perdre le contrôle, il faut que tu te calme...

-Il s'est attaqué à Stiles, il doit payer!

-On veut tous qu'il paye mais ce n'est pas en te transformant que ça va fonctionner, on trouvera un autre moyen.

Scott lui continuait son chemin, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur les lèvres, il osa même regarder Isaac droit d'en les yeux, chercherait-il la bagarre? En tout cas son regard l'annonçait...

Ce ne fit qu'attiser la colère d'Isaac qui se mît à se débattre, le regard de Stiles rencontra celui Michel qui dans la file et les regardait silencieusement.

-On aurait besoin d'aide là... Il chuchota mais il su qu'il avait été entendu, Michel se dirigea rapidement vers eux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda le loup.

-Isaac a apprit ce que se Scott m'a fait et il perd le contrôle de son loup… On a besoin d'aide, on ne peut vraiment pas se permettre qu'il pète un câble en plein milieux de la cafet' remplit d'humain…

-Stiles ! l'apostropha Lydia, elle ne connaissait pas se nouveau, enfin si, c'est quand même la reine du lycée, elle est au courant de tout.

Mais comment se fait-il que de un Stiles le connaisse, de deux qu'il soit au courant pour les loups-garou et de trois que Stiles lui demande de l'aide.

-Quoi tu veux qu'il perde le contrôle, qu'il tabasse Scott et qu'après il choisisse un des élèves comme pique-nique ? Parce que moi non, enfin pour Scott…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Michel s'était placé devant Isaac, ils se jugeaient yeux dans les yeux, à apparemment la proximité était une chose qu'appréciait l'australien. Isaac se débattait moins mais Erica et Stiles préféraient encore gardés la main sur lui.

Scott semblait vraiment vouloir mettre le foutoir, il fixait maintenant la table en rigolant.

Et les choses partirent en cacahuète (pour ne pas dire autre chose…), Isaac réussit à se défaire de l'emprise des deux autres qui moins rapide que Michel qui posa les mains de par et d'autre de la tête de notre bouclé et…et l'embrassa…

Les élèves n'avaient peut être pas remarqué qu'Isaac avait perdu son sang-froid mais deux des plus beaux gosses du lycée entrain de s'embrasser, ça ils le remarquèrent, ça va jaser dans les chaumières se soir !

Spectateurs au premier rang, Lydia, Erice et Stiles les observaient stupéfaits, les deux loups ne semblaient pas vouloir se séparer.

-Eh bein ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… dit l'humain.

-On devrait les séparer tout le monde les observe et ils risquent de se faire embarquer chez le directeur… proposa l'humaine.

-Bonne idée ! s'exclama la louve.

Ils essayèrent d'abord de les appeler : pas de réaction

De faire des gestes : pas de réactions.

De les séparer : une réaction, leur corps se collèrent encore plus.

-Misère mais c'est de la glue ! dit Lydia.

-Attendez, je pense que j'ai trouvé… Et Stiles renversa le contenu de son verre d'eau sur leur tête.

Ce qui eut pour effet de les faire se détacher, de les faire grogner puis quand ils se rendirent compte de la situation, le rouge monta à leur joue.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous êtes passé par la tête, réservez vous une chambre, ou je sais pas moi !

-Je…je ne sais pas quand j'ai posé les mains sur ses joues, j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser… répondit More à Stiles.

-J'avais juste pas envie d'arrêter, c'était vraiment…vraiment intense. Tenta d'expliquer Isaac qui s'était réassit.

-Oui, intense… affirma le blond.

-Et mais on veut pas savoir se qu'il se passe dans vos pantalons, nous !

-Stiles ! entonna la table.

-Oh ça va mais je ne sais pas pour vous mais ce qu'il vient de se passer, ce n'était pas « normal », à part si vous trouvez « normal » qu'ils jettent comme ça l'un sur l'autre alors qu'ils ne se connaissent pas… Moi je dis, c'est encore un truc de loup-garou !

-Chuut, Stiles, je suis d'accord avec toi mais il y a des oreilles indiscrètes qui trainent ici… On en parle se soir chez moi, mes parents ne sont pas là. On se rejoint après votre entrainement de Lacrosse. Proposa Lydia.

-Lacrosse ? Lacrosse, oh oui crotte ! C'est juste, c'est aujourd'hui… se rappela l'humain apparemment pas ravis.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres d'Isaac.

-L'heure de la vengeance va sonnée…

Tout le monde comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là, et les deux autres garçons eurent le même sourire. Très bizarre se dirent les filles.

La pause finit, ils se levèrent tous, Isaac et Michel faisaient bien attention de ne pas se toucher, mieux vaut éviter une nouvelle poussée d'hormones d'ados pour aujourd'hui.

Ils allèrent se quitter quand Stiles fit une dernière réflexion qui fit rigoler le groupe.

-Vous là dit il en pointant du doigt les deux autres garçons, vous serez gentil de ne pas vous sautez dessus sinon je serais dans le devoir d'appeler le Shérif pour vous enfermez en cellule d'isolement, ai-je été assez clair ? ordonna-t-il sur un ton impérieux.

-Oui m'sieur ! répétèrent en cœur les deux intéressés.

Ayant cours de mathématique renforcé avec Lydia, les deux humains laissèrent les autres et partir vers leur cours.

Erica partit, laissant les loups ensemble, ses derniers ne sachant pas comment se comporter en l'absence des autres se firent un signe d'au revoir maladroit et s'enfuirent presque en courant.

Dans les vestiaires, sans un mot Stiles changea ses affaires de casier prenant celui près d'Isaac. Après s'être changé, il rejoignit les autres sur le terrain où le coach Finstock attendait les derniers retardataires. Il fut étonné de voir Michel en tenu mais lui fit un sourire enjoué et alla près d'Isaac.

-Bon puisque tout le monde est là, dit le coach en fixant Greenberg qui venait d'arriver en courant. Je vais pouvoir vous expliquer comment on va fonctionner cette année. Tout le monde repart de zéro, je m'en fou de ce que vous avez fait l'année dernière ! Ca veut dire que tout le monde, oui tout le monde toi aussi Witthemore, va devoir passer des sélections. Deux équipes s'affronteront… et avant que tu n'ouvres ta bouche de princesse Bilinski, non, tu ne seras pas chef d'équipe c'est moi qui choisit. Cette année on ne rigole plus les filles ! Après chaque entrainement vous serez tellement mort que vous appellerez votre mère en pleurant mais si quelqu'un ose se plaindre, il peut dire à dieu à sa place dans l'équipe. Bref, à la fin du match, je choisirais qui ferra partit de l'équipe sur le terrain et qui restera sur le banc, je serais impitoyable, vous avez intérêt à vous défoncer !

-Lahey, Danny, Bilinski, le nouveau et Witthmore dans la équipe bleu et il désigna encore cinq autres joueurs.

McCall, Boyd, Greenberg, équipe rouge et il sélectionna encore six autres joueurs et les équipes furent ainsi choisies.

-Bougez moi vos fesses mesdames, sur le terrain et plus vite que ça ! Les deux équipes s'exécutèrent et se disposèrent de chaque côté du terrain.

-Il est toujours aussi gentil votre coach ? demanda Michel.

-T'inquiète il encore de bonne humeur là répondit Stiles.

Jackson, Isaac, Stiles comme attaquant, Michel préférait le milieux (oui monsieur avait déjà pratiqué se sport) et Danny resta à son fidèle poste de gardien contre Scott, Boyd et un type immense en attaquants. -Lahey, Danny, Bilinskianc, je serais impitoyable, vous avez intérllerez votre mère en pleurant mais si quelqu'de zéro, je m'dan

Ca promet !

Le coach siffla le coup d'envoie. Et la folie, la tornade, la tempête tropicale commença. Jamais un match n'avait été aussi violant, aussi acharné, chaque équipe se donnait le plus possible jusqu'au bord de l'épuisement le plus total.

Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi doué, ses deux semaines de sport semblaient avoir portées ses fruits, il sautait, courait et aucune fatigue ne se montrait. Au moment où il s'approcha pour marquer un énième but un violent contact à l'épaule le fit voler par terre, Greenberg venait de lui foncer dessus à pleine vitesse, essoufflé il resta quelques instants par terre, il vit une main ganté s'avancé vers lui pour l'aider à se remettre debout, il l'attrapa et croisa le regard de Boyd.

-Désolé, le grand loup semblait s'excuser pour toutes les choses qu'il avait commit c'est dernières semaines. Il semblait si sincère que Stiles lui sourit  
-Excusé mon pote mais tu sais que ce n'est pas tout… Et il repartit après une dernière petite tape sur l'épaule du loup. Ce dernier comprit et repartit reprendre le jeu qui continuait de plus belle.

Isaac n'avait pas oublié que Scott devait payé, et quoi de mieux que se sport pour se défouler et en plus avec le coach Finstock, il ne risque pas de se faire engeuler.

C'est pour ça que quand il se retrouva face à face avec McCall qui avait la balle dans son filet et arrivait à pleine vitesse vers lui, il n'hésita pas un instant.

Le coach insista au plus spectaculaire plaquage de sa carrière même lui fit une petite grimace mais sa joie face à un tel spectacle la remplaça, se petit Lahey était sélectionné.

Scott avait volé, s'était simple un coup il était là et puis d'un coup il était plus là. Par terre comme une vulgaire poupée chiffon.

Isaac, Michel et Jackson entourèrent l'attaquant rouge et d'une même voix dirent.

-Touche le encore une fois et tu auras à faire à nous ! et ils s'en allèrent comme si de rien n'était, laissant un Scott effrayé à terre.

Personne ne réussit à retirer la vedette à Stiles, il se dépassait et tout le monde put voir ses nouvelles capacités, ils furent tous étonnés et le félicitèrent à la fin du match même ses adversaires. L'équipe bleue remporta le match avec une telle avance que s'en était presque une honte.

-Je tiens à félicité l'équipe bleue, par contre les rouges vous êtes des chiffes molles ! J'ai fait ma sélection et le premier qui discute est viré, est-ce clair ?

-Oui coach ! s'exécutèrent les joueurs.

-Bien, sont sélectionnés, gardien : Danny, défenseurs : Paul, Greg et Tony (la grosse montagne de muscles), milieux : Scott, Boyd, et le nouveau, attaquant : Jackson, Lahey et Stilinski.

-Vous avez bien dit Stilinski, coach ? Vous voulez dire que je suis attaquant ! OMG !

-Bilinski avez-vous oublié se que j'ai dit ? Ca m'ennuierait beaucoup de mettre dehors notre nouveau co-capitaine, Witthemore tu seras aussi co-capitaine ! Mesdames, déguerpissez !

OMG ! OMG ! Oooooh Myyyyyy Gooooooood ! Stiles, nouveau co-capitaine ? Il n'y croyait pas.

Tout le monde vint le félicité pour son nouveau poste, même Jackson vint et lui fit un sourire.

-Hallelujah ! Quelqu'un pour remplacer cet abrutit de McCall, je suis content que ça soit toi Stiles. Et chose étonnante en entraine une autre il lui passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux et partit vers les vestiaires.

-C'est moi, ou tout le monde devient émotif, d'abord mon père, puis vous deux dit il en désignant Michel et Isaac restés près de lui, ensuite Boyd, le coach qui m'a appelé Stilinski ! Et ensuite y a Jackson… Le monde devient fou !

-Calme Stiles, t'es entrain de nous faire une crise d'hystérie.

-Oui maman Isaac, je vais me doucher.

Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires quand il se rappela une petite chose. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle soit encore là. Il la trouva dans l'infirmerie entrain de ranger ses affaires, sur le point de partir.

-Bonjour mon enfant, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda la vieille Bertha avec son sourire rassurant. Tout de suite à l'aise, Stiles lui répondit avec son beau sourire qui fait craquer tout le monde.

-Bien mieux, je viens de tout déchirer sur le terrain ! Je voulais juste venir vous dire merci pour hier…

-Tu peux me tutoyer mon petit, mais ça me fait bien plaisir de te voir comme ça.

-Encore merci Bertha, je te laisse. Et il partit tout sourire et leur cœur léger.

Ce petit est vraiment attachant se dit l'infirmière.

Stiles se dirigea vers les vestiaires, il remarqua qu'il était le dernier, avant de prendre sa douche il envoya un msg à Lydia disant qu'il serait un peu en retard, il reçut un sms d'Isaac disant que Michel était partit avec lui.

La douche lui fit du bien, il ressortit dans un nuage de chaleur, dégoulinant, une serviette autour de la taille.

Danny s'arrêta net quand il vit Stiles sortir des douches, son regard fut attiré par ses dizaines de gouttelettes qui coulaient le long de son torse finement musclé, son cœur accéléra quand il rencontra les yeux de Stiles, une soudaine tension s'installa entre les deux retardèrent. Il lécha ses lèvres asséchées malgré l'humidité de la pièce.

Un long frisson parcouru son corps quand il vit Danny se léché les lèvres, il avait sentit cette étrange tension entre eux, quelque chose l'attirait vers le gardien. Il eut soudain envie de jouer un peu…

Il le vit se rapprocher à pas de félin, dans une démarche qui ne devrait pas être permise tant elle était remplit de désir. Il recula devant son regard, se retrouva planqué contre un casier le contact froid de l'acier sur sa peau, le fit frissonner. Il vit Stiles regarder son corps se couvrir de frissons, ce regard le fit haleter.

Devant cette réaction, Stiles passa à la phase suivante, il voulait le séduire, séduire ce garçon qui s'était toujours refusé à lui avouer la vérité…

Yeux dans les yeux, Danny ressentait une certaine appréhension à ce qui allait suivre. Et quand il vit le visage de son tortionnaire s'avancé, il serra les poings, lentement Stiles avança sa bouche vers son cou. Sentir son souffle dans son cou, cette respiration qui semblait si calme et assurée ne fit qu'accéléré la sienne.

Il entendit Danny pousser un gémissement quand il passa sensuellement sa langue de la base du cou jusqu'à aller sucer le lobe de son oreille.

Oh mon Dieu, quoi qu'il soit entrain de faire avec sa langue qu'il continue…

Stiles se serra plus étroitement au gardien pour bien lui faire sentir que c'est lui qui menait la danse. Il se frotta à son corps voulant lui faire pousser un nouveau gémissement.

Il n'y avait plus que plaisir et désir dans la tête du gardien, il voulait juste que ça continu, il voulait de nouveau ressentir le contact des lèvres de Stiles sur lui.

Le jeune hyperactif serra une dernière fois son corps contre celui du gardien, pressant son entrejambe contre celle de son vis-à-vis, ressentit un dernière fois le contact de leur peau et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Je pensais que je ne plaisais pas au mec… En lui servant un clin d'œil et un sourire remplit de promesses, il s'en alla laissant l'autre ados à bout de souffle contre le casier.

Quand il arriva chez Lydia et qu'il vit tout ses amis réunis, il lâcha une mini bombe…

-Je crois que Danny me plait…

AAAAAAAAAAAAH mais qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête Stiles?!

Ne nous inquiétez pas les amis, c'est bien un Sterek mais rien ne m'empêche de jouer un peu, mais est-ce qu'entre Danny et Stiles la passion ira plus loin? MOUHAHAHAH vous verrez! je vous réserve encore plein de surprises

Je vous love mes louveteaux!

PS: Again and again des reviews


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour mes petis louvetaux! 3 Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'immense retard que j'ai eu, je voudrais vraiment m'excuser et j'èspère que vous avez tous attendu avec impatience mon nouveau chapitre, après cette folie de fin d'année, je m'étais promis de recommencer à écrire donc après de nombreuses pannes (page blanche) et après mes examens qui ses sont enfin fini vendredi (amen!), je me suis remise à écrire se soir et j'espère énormément que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous promet d'en poster plein plein ces vancances ci! Je vous loveuuuuh! Bon je ne suis pas vraiment fière de ce chapitre parce que je le trouve un peu boff boff mais dans la suite, il y aura un peu plus d'action, pour le moment, je construis la base de l'histoire ^^bon j'arrête mon blabla...

Bonne lecture,

-Je pense que Danny me plait...

Petit détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant, le meilleur ami du concerné était présent.

Jackson recracha sa gorgé d'eau sur la tête d'Isaac.

-Eeh! T'aurais pu viser autre chose que ma tête!

-Comme si j'avais fais exprès, grommela Jackson.

Stiles essaya de rattraper sa gaffe...

-Désolé tu n'étais pas au courant...

-Au courant de quoi? Demanda Michel à la place de Jackson.

-Que je suis bi! S'exclama Stiles comme si il annonçait la météo pour seul effet qu'Isaac se retrouva une énième fois mouillé, le pauvre loup n'était vraiment pas content...

-Bon Jackson la fontaine, dégage de près de ma tête, tu risque d'avoir une bonne surprise si tu continus…

Et avec sa tête des mauvais jours Isaac se dirigea vers le salon.

-Alors tu aimes les garçons? Dit Jackson.

-Et les filles, c'est ça qui est bien, je peux choisir entre les deux... Expliqua Stiles en jaugeant le corps de Jackson.

Ce dernier le remarqua et le rouge monta à ses joues, Stiles s'approcha lentement et quand il arriva à quelques centimètres du corps du beau gosse, il lui souffla.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon minou, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre...

En riant de son audace, il quitta la cuisine et rejoignit Isaac.

Par contre Jackson n'en menait pas large mais ne voulait pas montrer sa petite défaillance. Il réagit de la seule manière qu'on lui connaissait.

-Je suis le genre de tout le monde! Et je ne suis le minou de personne ! Il cria de manière à ce faire entendre par Stiles, la réaction de se dernier ne se fit pas attendre.

-D'abord je trouve que minou te va très bien avec tes beaux yeux bleus et ensuite je sais ce que j'affirme, tu n'es pas mon genre, dit Stiles en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

Sans laisser le temps à Jackson de répondre Isaac en rajouta une couche, ce qui faillit causer l'arrêt cardiaque des deux blonds restés dans la cuisine. La voix d'Isaac s'éleva depuis le salon.

-Et Jackson ?

-Quoi encore ? dit se dernier en espérant ne pas apprendre nouvelles comment dire… « spéciale »

-Je suis gay et tu n'es pas mon genre non plus donc ta théorie est foireuse, tu n'es pas le genre de tout le monde, tu te prends juste pour le nombril du monde, j'espère juste que ça te passera.

Réactions: Michel piqua un far, Jackson recracha une troisième gorgée d'eau si bien que Lydia lui retira. Erica, elle, rigolait franchement, assise sur le plan de travail. Les deux filles étant déjà au courant, ne faisaient qu'observez leurs camarades, spectacle digne d'une comédie!

-Ma parole je suis entouré d'amis qui n'aiment que les mecs! Dit moi toi, tu es de quel bord?

Surprit par la question, Michel préféra tout de même répondre par la franchise.

-Euuh, moi…? Enfaite je…je suis gay…

Le temps sembla se suspendre mais le rire des deux filles le brisa, on entendit même celui de Stiles qui riait devant la réaction d'Isaac qui étant de bout s'était pratiquement évanouit. Bon présage?

Jackson était dans une sorte de transe, il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Mais enfaite, plus il y réfléchissait plus il s'enfoutait qu'ils aiment les hommes ou bien les hommes et les femmes, de plus son meilleur ami était gay depuis longtemps et il l'avait défendu contre les cons qui avaient osé dire quelque chose à ce sujet.

Jackson haussa les épaules, et merde après tout se sont mes amis ! Jackson garda cette réflexion mais sentit le regard de Lydia, il se retourna et sa copine lui adressait un sourire de tendresse, elle avait comprit les pensés de son copain.

Lydia se redressa et s'adressa à ceux présent dans la pièce.

-Allez venez on va dans le salon, on doit parler…

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la pièce où les attendant Stiles et Isaac qui évitait de croiser le regard de Michel.

Lydia ouvrit la bouche pour résumer la situation mais son sportif de petit copain lui coupa la parole.

-Donc vous deux là vous vous êtes embrassé ? Je n'étais pas très sur mais suite à ce que je viens de découvrir, je suis près à croire ce Greenberg…

Génial même Greenberg est au courant se dit Stiles. Isaac et Michel eux regardaient leur pieds en évitant les yeux de tout le monde.

- Quelle tact Jackson ! Merci de te taire maintenant ! Lydia reprit la parole en fusillant du regard son copain qui ne s'autorisa aucun commentaire.

-Tout d'abord Michel, bienvenu ! On t'a un peu accueilli comme des paysans, moi c'est Lydia, la blonde là-bas c'est Erica, et l'idiot qui me sert de petit copain s'appelle Jackson.

Ce dernier voulu dire quelque chose mais Lydia lui mit une tape sur la tête et directement il la referma et se mit à bouder.

Lydia voyait bien que son copain râlait mais là toute suite, elle s'en foutait royalement ! Le pardon et la réconciliation sur l'oreiller se ferraient plus tard.

-…et je pense que tu as déjà rencontré Stiles et fait connaissance avec Isaac…

Lydia lui fit un petit clin d'œil et le pauvre Michel piqua de nouveau un fard et évita le regard que Isaac lui lança.

-Si j'ai bien compris, quand tu as tenté de le calmer, vous vous êtes directement senti attirer l'un vers l'autre..

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend laissant la possibilité à un des deux concernés de compléter ses dires.

Isaac se tortilla près de Stiles mais prit son courage à deux mains et tenta d'expliquer du mieux qu'il le pouvait se qu'il avait ressenti.

-J'étais tellement énervé que je ne voyais plus que Scott, mon loup voulait vengeance pour celui qu'il considérait comme un ami maintenant, Scott n'était plus que mon ennemi celui avec qui je devais me battre pour laver l'honneur de Stiles, la haine montait en moi et en ajoutant l'envie de vengeance, l'excitation de mon loup, je sentais mon loup prendre le dessus. J'étais tellement concentré pour contrôlé mon loup que rien n'aurait pu me distraire mais là mon loup s'est mit à hurlé mais pas d'une façon qui faisait croire qu'il allait attaquer…

-Comment ? Stiles dit tout haut la question muette qui préoccupait la groupe.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça… et c'est à ce moment là que Michel a posé ses mains sur mes joues.

Michel continua.

-Oui, quand Stiles m'a demandé de l'aide je me suis approché, je comptais juste me mettre devant Isaac pour tenter de lui dire deux mots pour le calmer mais mon loup à aussi poussé un long cri, je me suis sentit transit d'un désir profond de mettre mes mains sur ses joues alors même que je n'avais jamais rencontré Isaac.

Bon tout le monde connaissait la suite…

Mais Isaac tenta de mettre un mot sur l'intense situation qu'il avait vécu avec Michel.

-C'était comme si nos loups se reconnaissaient…

-Oui c'est exactement ça, ils se sont reconnu, affirma Michel.

Tout le monde était plongé dans ses réflexions, cherchant une réponse à cette énigme.

-Je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'on aille voir Derek, lui, saura trouver une explication et ensuite il est vraiment urgent que tu ailles te présenter à lui, Michel, sinon il risquerait de te prendre pour une menace.

Lydia avait terminé sa phrase avec un soupir, son cerveau fatigué de carburer sans trouver de résultat.

-Il ne serait pas plus intelligent de d'abord lui demander une sorte d'entretien, en lui expliquant la situation, parce qu'il risque de directement attaquer Michel si il le sent sur son territoire et vu son humeur actuelle, il lui arrachera d'abord la tête et posera les questions après.

Erica termina sa phrase en regardant Lydia qui semblait la seule à savoir quoi faire, tout les autres avaient le regard dans le vide à part Jackson qui regardait l'écran de son gsm ne semblant pas plus que ça intéressé par la situation.

Isaac sembla enfin réagir.

-Oui mais il faut que quelqu'un se décide pour aller lui annoncer…

Tout les regards même celui de Jackson qui semblait être revenu à la conversation convergèrent vers Stiles.

Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur un point de la pièce, il semblait absent. Erica tenta de l'appeler mais aucune réaction, Lydia essaya mais le jeune Stilinski restait plongé dans ses pensés

« Je sais ce qui se passe… » Stiles savait ,enfin pensait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Michel et Isaac cette après midi. Il fit un bond d'un mètre sur son fauteuil quand il reçu un cousin extrêmement bien visé en pleine tête. Il soupçonna directement Jackson mais ce dernier était de nouveau plongé sur son gsm, il fusilla les autres cherchant le coupable quand il vit las yeux de Michel se baiser, c'était lui le coupable.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est de coutume dans ton pays de lancer des coussins dans la tête des gens mais en tout cas aux Etats-Unis et pour être encore plus exacte dans l'état de Californie, on ne lance pas de coussins dans la tête des gens !

Un autre coussin arrivant cette fois ci de chez Isaac vient lui frapper l'arrière du crâne, interrompant sa tirade.

-Si tu étais un peu concentré sur ce qu'on disait, tu nous aurais entendu ! expliqua le frisé.

-Ok, ok, ok c'est bon, j'ai juste pas entendu votre solution au problème…

Isaac lui expliqua que quelqu'un irait voir Derek pour lui expliquer.

-Et qui ira ? demanda Stiles, de nouveau tout le monde le regarda. Il mit un certain moment avant de comprendre…

-Moi, non,non,non pas question ! En plus je ne veux plus jamais lui parler et il va certainement me plaquer contre un foutu mur et m'arracher la tête avec ses dents et tout ça avant que j'ai pu lui parler !

Personne ne s'en formalisa, Stiles irait dès se samedi parler au chef de meute de Beacon Hills.

Ils s'étaient tous séparé après avoir diner ensemble autour d'une pizza, apprenant à mieux se connaître, petite réunion qui réjouissait tout le monde, Jackson resta avec son amoureuse tandis qu'Isaac et Erica repartirent ensemble et Stiles accompagna Michel.

Pendant tout le trajet Stiles n'arrêta pas de se plaindre comme quoi mourir trop jeune était injuste, Michel lui s'inquiétait de plus en plus de rencontrer cet Alpha qui avait l'air des plus cruel…

Quand ils arrivèrent à bon port, ils sortirent tout les deux de voiture et se dirigèrent chacun de leur côté quand Stiles arrêta le loup.

-Et Michel ? se dernier se retourna.

-Merci pour tout et ne t'inquiète pas ,on trouvera ce qui se passe. Après un dernier sourire encourageant et un signe de la main, Stiles se retourna et sortit ses clefs pour ouvrir chez lui.

-Et Stiles ? dit Michel. Merci à toi, grâce à toi je me suis fait des amis plus vite que je ne m'en suis jamais fait et puis, j'ai un super voisin aussi, bonne nuit Stiles. Et avec un clin d'œil le bel australien se dirigea vers sa maison.

Mais ce fit arrêter par des bras entourant sa taille, Stiles l'avait prit dans ses bras, les effusions de sentiments semblaient caractériser le brun. Assez surprit son loup avait bondit puis s'était calmé, acceptant le contact, il en ronronnait presque (enfin, l'équivalent pour un loup du ronronnement du chat). Michel se détendit et se pressa contre le torse de Stiles, se dernier avait posé son menton sur l 'épaule du jeune garou. Bizarre comme position mais il ne semblait n'y avoir qu'une sorte d'amour fraternel entre les deux ados, Stiles considérait Michel comme son protecteur, et Michel considérait Stiles comme son petit protégé, grand frère, petit frère. Apres quelques minutes de silence et de calme, ils se séparèrent se souhaitant bonne nuit et rentrèrent chez eux.

Quand Marc vit rentrer son fils, il regarda l'heure et jugea qu'il était très tard surtout que le lendemain, son fils avait cours mais en voyant la tête de bien heureux de son fils, il se décida à ne pas rentrer en conflit. Son fils vint s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le fauteuil, ils discutèrent un peu de la journée de chacun, Stiles passa sous silence la scène de la cafétéria, il expliqua à son père qu'il avait passé la soirée chez Lydia avec Jackson, Erica, Isaac et Michel.

-Michel, le nouveau voisin ?

-Oui, il s'est inscrit au lycée et c'est lui qui est venu m'aidé quand…

Le Shérif devina le sous entendu, il profita de cette occasion pour enfin lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Stiles allait de nouveau mentir à son père, en lui disant que s'était quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir qui l'avait frappé mais la sonnette retentit. Le Shérif se leva en se demandant qui bien pourrait venir sonner chez lui à une heure pareil.

Quand il ouvrit la porte il tomba nez à nez avec Scott.

-Est ce que Stiles est là s'il vous plait dit Scott d'un tout larmoyant.

Le Shérif haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers son fils pour lui demander de venir mais son fils avait changé de couleur virant au blanc javel et lui faisait des gestes de la tête, le Shérif comprit que son fils ne voulait pas voir son meilleur ami, mais pourquoi… Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur Scott attendant patiemment, son regard fit plusieurs fois la navette entre lui et son fils et quand il revit l'immense bleu recouvrant sa pommette. Son cerveau fit le lien.

-Non Scott, Stiles n'est pas là.

Scott tenta d'insister. Mais le Shérif ne lui laissa pas le temps de plus tergiverser.

-Sort de chez moi Scott et je ne te le dirais pas deux fois. Le ton était froid et sans appel, le Shérif s'entait une douce haine montée en lui.

Scott tenta une nouvelle fois de s'expliquer et le Shérif réagit d'une manière assez puérile, il lui ferma la porte au nez.

Mais Scott avait osé toucher son fils et ce n'est pas de si tôt qu'il refranchira le seuil de sa maison.

DES REVIEWS, DES REVIEWS, JE VEUX DES REVIEWWWWWWS, j'espère que ça vous à plut, donnez moi vos avis!

PS: Un tout grand merci à ma Zacy qui même si je ne lui ai plus parlé depuis looooongtemps quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je me suis demandé ce qu'elle en penserait et puis c'est des gens comme elle qui me donne à chaque fois l'envie de me replonger dans l'écriture! Hâte d'avoir tes reviews qui me font toujours autant rire

PS2: Petit mot pour Aurelie Zerah, c'est grâce à toi que ce chapitre est là, merci pour tout tes conseils!

PS3: MA PAE TU ES MON INSPIRATION JE T'AIME!


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour mes louveteaux que j'aime beaucoup! Je sais... Je suis en retard hummm même très beaucoup très fort en retard... Je suis la seule fautive mais je voudrais quand même m'excuser de vous avoir fait attendre; j'espère que vous n'avez pas fuit :/ sinon ça m'a vraiment manqué d'écrire mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu un moment à moi donc pas de moments à me consacrer à l'écriture. Mais maintenant je suis là et ready pour écrire comme une guedin et vous faire plaisir !

Bref mes choupinous, ce chapitre et basé sur Marc (le Shérif souvenez-vous) et Stiles, j'espère que ça vous plaira, alleeeeeez la suite débarque bientôt !

Ah oui, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...

Bonne lecture,

Choqué par les mots de son père, mais surtout par le ton froid employé, Stiles se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil.

Quand le Shérif revint vers le salon, il chercha son fils du regard et le retrouva en boule dans le coin du fauteuil, le regardant avec des yeux remplis d'appréhension.

Le Shérif poussa un soupir de résignation, il devait en parler .

-Stiles c'est Scott qui t'a fait ça? dit en désignant le bleu sur son visage.  
Son fils baissa le regard, affirmant le doute du Shérif.

Stiles entendit son père se diriger vers la cuisine, ouvrir le frigo, fouiller à l'intérieur et ensuite le refermer. Il revint dans le salon avec deux canettes de bière dans les mains, sentant la réprimande arrivée, Marc lui tendit une des deux canettes.

-Allez prends la, de toute façon ce n'est certainement pas ta première!

En lui faisant un sourire le Shérif s'asseyait dans le fauteuil à côte de Stiles pendant que ce dernier tout rouge ouvrit sa canette.

- Bon, il faut qu'on discute, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Marc dit cela sur un ton autoritaire mais son fils essaya quand même de fuir la conversation en faisant le sourd.

Le Shérif baissa le son de la télé e tsaisit doucement le menton de son fils et lui tourna le visage pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, qu'ils avaient fermés, refusant toujours de lui expliquer...

-Stiles! Mélange de fatigue, stress et d'énervement le père ne rigolait plus.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et laissa entrapercevoir la douleur qui s'y cachait. Son père le lâcha.

-Racontes-moi...

Étant son père, il savait pertinemment que lui poser des questions ne servait à rien. Puisqu'il répondra tout de même par de longues phrases sans queue ni tête.

De toute façon maintenant il n'avait plus le choix, soit il lui racontait soit son père allait aller poser la question à Scott.

- A Noël…

Et il raconta tout, il eut d'abord du mal puis tout sortit, il comprit que parfois, expliquer les choses à quelqu'un d'extérieur faisait du bien. Il expliqua ses vacances, ses amis perdus, ses amis trouvés, il expliqua la confrontation entre lui et Scott à la fin de la soirée, ensuite celle dans le couloir de l'école, il lui redit mot pour mot tout ce qui avait été dit. En entendant ce que Scott lui avait dit concernant son épouse, il le prit dans une étreinte très attendrissante.

- Je n'ai peut être plus Scott mais aujourd'hui j'ai Isaac, Michel, Erica, Lydia et même Jackson ! C'est comme une famille papa et je...je sais que eux ils ne m'abonderont pas... Mais Scott papa, Scott il est là de puis le début… c'est comme un frère pour moi, c'est mon frère de cœur… et je ne sais pas comment faire pour vivre sans lui…

Son fils pleurait dans ses bras et lui resta là, lui caressant le dos d'une main rassurante. Il cherchait les mots juste, il savait parfaitement ce que ressentais son fils, il avait déjà vécu cette situation il y a de longues années. Malheureusement pour lui, la situation ne s'était jamais arrangée car son ami de cœur, lui, avait du déménager à l'autre bout du monde. Il ne l'avait jamais revu, la déchirure qu'il avait ressentis s'était refermée mais ne s'était toujours pas cicatrisée. Il ne souhaitait ça aucunement à son fils. Il pria de toute son âme pour que son enfant ne ressente plus jamais cette douleur.

-Tu sais fils, si Scott est vraiment ton ami, ton frère de cœur comme tu le dit. Tout reviendra dans l'ordre, sois en sur. Fais-moi confiance.

Il lui embrassa le front et ensuite se leva.

Stiles était comme dans un état comateux, la dernière phrase de son père lui revenait sans cesse « Fais-moi confiance ». Justement il faisait confiance à Scott et aujourd'hui voilà où il en était, avec un bleu lui recouvrant le visage, amorphe dans le fauteuil, le cœur en vrac bref pas si bien que ça de faire confiance.

Le Shérif avait fermé la télé, et ramené les canettes à la cuisine, Stiles ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Son père se posta juste devant lui, il leva alors les yeux.

-Au lit mon grand ,demain y a cours !

Pour une fois pas de longue discussion comme quoi étant ados, il avait parfaitement le droit de choisir l'heure de son coucher et que si jamais il était fatigué, il en subirait les conséquences.

Le regard vide son fils passa devant lui, pas un mot…signe de son mal être. Il le vit monter et s'enfermer dans sa chambre et il fit de même, cette longue journée l'avait plus que fatigué et il recommençait le lendemain. Avec un soupir, Marc se glissa sous ses couvertures.

-Si seulement tu étais encore là, tu aurais su quoi faire… Tu me manques tant, tu nous manques tant…

Sa femme lui manquait tant, il avait tellement besoin d'elle, elle seule savait consoler son fils quand il était au plus mal. Le Shérif se reprit, il ne restait plus que lui. Et il fît la promesse qu'il ferai son possible pour leur fils.

A son grand étonnement il s'endormit rapidement. Stiles ne rêva d'abord de rien comme si son cerveau avait fait le vide pour laisser la place à… à quoi ?

Marc se réveilla après avoir entendu un bruit. Il resta un instant immobile essayant de capter d'où il pouvait provenir. N'entendant rien, il referma les yeux, il s'était presque rendormit quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Apparut un Stiles en pleurs, les souvenirs remontèrent, il le revit petit venant se réfugier dans la chambre suite à de mauvais rêves. Maintenant ados, il n'avait apparemment pas changé. Quand les cauchemars le saisissaient, Stiles avait toujours su qu'il pouvait aller se réfugier chez ses parents.

Le Shérif se décala pour laisser de la place à son fils. Les yeux rouges et boursouflés d'avoir trop pleuré, la respiration sifflante dû aux sanglots, les épaules encore tremblotantes. Il saisit l'occasion et vint se blottir contre son père. C'est peut être un ados de 17ans mais c'est toujours un enfant.

-Allez cesses de pleurer, je suis là. Chuuut chuuuut. Marc le tenait dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. Il sentit la respiration de Stiles se calmer et devenir de plus en plus profonde. Il s'était endormit. Le Shérif ne tarda pas à le rejoindre aux pays des songes.

Un enfant aura toujours besoin de ses parents.

Voili, voilou! Oui c'est tout, tout pour le moment ;)

J'attends vos reviews mes cocos! enfin si vous voulez bien... NOOOOON MAIS VOUS AVEZ INTERET A M'EN ENVOYER SINON JE... Faut que j'aille me calmer...

Love love Me! Meuuuh non je rigole, Love love You! (Mika sort de mon coooorps)


End file.
